Twin stars of Remnant
by skelotece
Summary: Instead of being killed on her mission, a delayed Summer Rose somehow ended up in magano, the world of the Kegare. There she found a Faunus child, not knowing that this child, along with another Faunus child, will have an important role to play for the future of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Ready for a new story? This is my first attempt at a crossover story, please enjoy.**

Chapter 1  
 _"How did I end up in this mess?"_ a wounded Summer Rose thought as she leaned against a bolder.

The fully fledged Huntress thought back to the time when Professor Ozpin gave her this mission, a simply observation mission a few miles away from the Kingdom of Vale.

However, everything flipped upside down when she got attacked by someone.

"No. that thing is no person..." Summer told herself as she thought of a better word to describe her attacker.

 _"...A humanoid Grimm."_ Summer thought, remembering the bone-white colour of skin and the black eyes with red pupils. Salem, Summer recalled the person calling herself that, started to attack her, stating that her kind will be wiped out. Summer knew what Salem is referring to, the silver eye warriors that she and Ruby, her younger daughter. are descendant from.

Summer knew that she had to keep as far away from Vale as possible, or to be more specific, from the island of Patch where her family live.

"I won't let that vile women touch my family." Summer muttered with determined look on her face.

However, that determined look disappeared and replaced with sadness as she remembered what the price off being away from her family meant.

She'd been away from them for nine months, trying her best to keep Salem chasing her and not let her change her sights onto her younger.

"They probably think that I'm dead." Summer said sadly, thinking how she was supposed to be away for at least a month.

It was then that growling that can be heard, causing the white-cloak Huntress to become tense.

"Summer, where are you? You can't run forever." The voice of Salem rang through the air, causing Summer to gulp slightly. Pushing her fears to the back of her mind, the silver eye women slowly draw Hunter Rose, a sword/rifle hybrid, out of its sheath and prepared herself.

Minutes seem to pass by as Summer could hear the footsteps of the human-Grimm coming into the clearing that the bolder that she is hiding behind is located.  
Summer slowly peeked around the edge of the bolder to see Salem slowly approaching the bolder.

 _"Does she know that I'm here?"_ Summer thought, frowning slightly as she quickly pull her head behind the bolder. The white-cloak Huntress slowed her breathing, waiting for Salem to make her move.

"...Really, Summer Rose. do you really think that you can hid behind a bolder?" Salem asked, causing the silver eye women to widen her eyes.  
The next thing Summer knew was a cracking sound to be heard, causing her to whip around and to be face-to-face with a muscular Grimm as the bolder crumbled away.

 _"A Beringel."_ Summer thought, frowning at the gorilla-like Grimm. The Beringel raised its massive arms and brought it down towards the silver eye women.

However, Summer jumped out of the way, letting the fist hit the of the Beringel to hit the ground instead.

A small shock-wave shook the ground as Summer landed on the ground, transforming Hunter Rose into its rifle form and started to fire at the Grimm. The Beringel roared at Summer before charging straight towards her.

Salem laughed slightly, causing Summer to glare at her as she manged to roll out of the way. "Why do you keep on fighting, Summer? You do realizing that this a hopeless battle for you." Salem explained as Summer transformed Hunter Rose back into its sword form and charged at the Beringel.

"Well. I suppose that a Hunters or a silver eye warrior do want to have an honorable death." Salem said in a thoughtful tone of voice as Summer and the Beringel fought.

 _"Why do you fight me instead of letting your pets do your bidding for you."_ Summer thought angrily as her eyes started to glow silver and two wing-like burst out of the white-cloaked Huntress's eyes.

"Oh? Do I hit a nerve?" Salem asked as the silver "wings" started to be absorb into the blade of Hunter Rose. The Beringel became weary of the silver glowing blade as Summer Rose got ready to attack. Before the Beringel could do anything, Summer dashed towards the gorilla-like Grimm and sliced it in two.

"Heh. Good to see that your Silver eye powers is still impressive." Salem said as the corpse of the Grimm started to dissolve. Summer Rose turned her sights towards Salem.

"You look calm, despite being face-to-face with a silver eye warrior with her powers activated." Summer said, her voice altered slightly due to the sliver eye powers.

Salem only smiled. "True. But do you really think that I came unprepared?" Salem asked, causing slight confusion to appear on Summer's face. However, it was then that she started to hear growling. The white-cloak Huntress became tense at the growling.

"I think it's best if you look up and around you, Summer." Salem suggested, causing Summer to raise an eye-brow before tilting her head skywards. Her glowing silver eyes widened when she saw four gigantic dragon staring down at her from all sides.

"W-what are those Grimm?!" Summer exclaimed, never seeing this type of Grimm before.

"They are called Grimm-dragon. There are very few of this type of Grimm, so you should be lucky that your life will be ended by the Grimm-dragons." Salem explained as her smiled turned evil.

"Goodbye, Summer Rose." Salem said before all the Grimm-dragons attacked, sending mighty fire-balls straight towards Summer.

 _"I don't have time to dodge them!"_ Summer thought as she calculate the speed at which the attack is heading towards her.

 _"Heh. It looks like I won't be seeing you again, Ruby, Yang, Tai, Qrow...Raven."_ Summer thought as the silver light coming from her eyes started to dim. Smoke and dust erupted into the air as the attacks impact.

With a wave from Salem's hand,one the Grimm-dragons flapped there wings, clearing the smoke and dust. As Salem examined the damaged that the Grimm-dragons have done, she began smile again when she saw no remains of Summer Rose.

* * *

When Summer Rose opened her eye, she became surprise that she is still alive.

"Huh? what?" Summer asked as she examine herself. Her clothes are burnt and blackened slightly but overall, she completely fine.

 _"What happened? I'm pretty sure those fire-ball attacks hit me."_ Summer thought, remember the heat from the attack.

 _"Where's Salem and those dragons?"_ The White-cloak Huntress thought as she looked around. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that she's not in the same place as before.

"What...is this place?" Summer thought as she looked around her. The only word that Summer could think of is...hell. the entire place looks like an apocalypse, the ground scarred, the sky a darkish red colour and she could see destroyed buildings in the distance.

 _"Please tell me that this isn't real and I'm having a nightmare."_ Summer thought before pitching herself on the cheek very hard.

"Ow, ow, ow." Summer muttered as she let go of her cheek which has turned red.

"Okay. I'm alive and this is real." Summer told herself as she sat on a fallen down tree. It was then that she realizes something.

 _"This...looks like the forest I was in."_ Summer thought, recognizing the placements of the tree, even though they are cut down, and even the bolder that she was hiding behind, even if it was scarred and broken.

"Wait a minute. If this is the forest, then that means..." Summer trailed off as she looked in the direction of the buildings. "...That's the village which is located near the forest." Summer said to herself before a thought enter her head.

"I probably head towards that village, I may find some people." Summer thought as she stood up and took out her Scroll.

"My Aura seem to be okay, so that's good." Summer muttered as she examined the green bar displayed on the screen and her body again to see if it's in a suitable condition for travel.

Making sure that Hunter Rose is with her, Summer Rose started to make her way towards the destroyed village in the hopes of finding people. However, the silver eye women only taken a few steps before a creepy laugh can be heard.

"Oh, what now?" The white-cloak Huntress muttered in a distress tone of voice as she draw Hunter Rose and scan around her, trying to find the source.

"What's making that noise?" Summer thought as she grip her weapon tightly in her hands. Suddenly, the ground beneath her broke apart, causing the silver eye women to jump backwards. When Summer looked at the thing that came out of the ground, her eyes widened.

The creature has a massive, bulky humanoid body which is blackish in colour on its body are yellow markings including a square with a criss-cross pattern on its stomach.

 _"What in the name of Monty Oum is that!?_ " Summer exclaimed in her head as the white-cloak Huntress stared at the creature in horror.

 **"Kukuku."** The creature made that laughing sound again before throwing a fist towards Summer. Fortunately, the white-cloak Huntress jumped back, letting the fist hit the ground instead. Not wasting any time, Summer jumped onto the creature's arm and started to run up it, turning Hunter Rose into its rifle form whilst doing so.

As the creature tried to grab Summer with its other arm, the silver eye women jumped into the air. "Eat Dust!" Summer exclaimed before starting to shoot at the creature.

When Summer landed on the ground to see the damaged she done, her eyes widen when she saw that the creature doesn't seem to be affected in anyway.

"Okay, change of tactic." Summer thought before transforming Hunter Rose back into its sword form and charge at the creature. Summer activated her Semblance, her body being covered in white rose petals.

When the rose petals disappeared, the creature became confused when it saw that Summer Rose seem to have disappeared. _"Heh. Having a camouflaging Semblance is awesome."_ Summer thought before attacking the creature with multiple strikes. The creature roared before whipping its arms wildly. Unfortunately for Summer Rose, the creature managed to hit her, causing her to be sent flying.

"Gah!" Summer exclaimed as she crash landed onto the ground, her Semblance deactivating.

"Owe. That creature is strong...!" Summer muttered before realizing that the creature managed to destroy most of her Aura.

 _"Just from one attack!?"_ Summer exclaimed in her head as she slowly stood up and saw the creature slowly approaching her.

"I guess that I have to use my silver eyes again." Summer thought, hoping that, even though the power of the silver eye warriors is mostly effective against the creature of Grimm, will have an effect on this...thing.

Taking a deep breath, Summer Rose closed her eyes, causing the creature to stop and tilt its head in confusion. Silver light erupted from Summer's eyes as the white-cloak Huntress re-opened them. The creature took a few steps away from Summer.

 _"So, this creature is afraid of my silver eye powers."_ Summer thought, relief flooding through her as turned Hunter Rose into its rifle form.

"I don't know what you are. But return to the darkness that you came from." Summer told the creature in an altered voice before the "wings" of light started to be transferred into her weapon.

"Disappear." Summer simply said before firing a silver eye powered bullet at the creature. When the bullet connected the creature, it screamed in pain as it enveloped in the light. After a few seconds, after the light disappeared,

Summer took a deep breath. "Finally, that's over with." Summer muttered to herself with a small smile on her face.

"Now the original plan, getting to that village." Summer thought and the silver eye women was about to take a step but notice something.

"Ruins?" Summer asked herself confusedly as she saw a building of some distance away.

"Hmmm. I did remember hearing that there was a hidden shrine of some sorts within the forest. This must be it." Summer thought as she started to head towards the shrine instead. After a few minutes of walking, the white-cloak huntress arrived near the perimeter of the shrine.

"I guess that the other one is in better condition than this." Summer thought as she stared at the mostly destroyed shrine.

"Better have a look inside the shrine. There could be a possibility that I can find a way out of this place." Summer told herself as she started to make her way inside the shrine...or what most of it remains as the roof looked caved in.

the silver eye women gained the feeling that she is being watched, causing her to become tense. Summer looked around before sighing.

"There's nothing here." Summer said in disappointment and was about to walked out of the shrine before something caught her eye.

"What do we have here." Summer muttered as she started to walk towards the thing that caught her attention. When she saw what it was, her eye widened.

 _"A child!?"_ Summer exclaimed in her head as she examine at the child. The child is a boy with short brown hair and is wearing unusual clothes which consist of a white robe where the sleeves seem a bit big for him. On top of the boy's head are a pair of fox ears, making him a fox Faunus.

"What on Remnant is a child doing here?" Summer asked herself.

 _"I'm surprised that he's haven't been eaten by any of those creatures."_ Summer thought, shuddering slightly at the thought.

Summer stared at the Fox Faunus, trying to guess he's age. _"He looked around the same age as Ruby, five at least."_ Summer thought before a crunching sound can be heard, causing Summer to quickly scoop the fox Faunus into her arms and hid behind an already crumbling pillar.

Peeking around the pillar, Summer saw two men coming into view. _"People! Finally!"_ Summer exclaimed in a relieved tone of voice. However, a part of her told her to keep hidden and observe the men.

 _"Are they Hunters? I don't recognize the uniform."_ Summer thought as she looked at the uniform that the two men are wearing which is mostly black in colour.

"This must be the area where we recorded strange activities in the spirit stream." A man with blackish hair with a single yellow strand and black eyes said as he observes the area.

 _"Did they sense me using my silver eye powers?"_ Summer thought, remembering how the powers of her silver eyes produce an unknown energy signature.

"The only time there are fluctuations in the spirit stream is when something has happened to the barrier around Magano or when a Kegare powerful enough to affect the barrier has appeared." The other man said, him having black hair, causing Summer to become relieve that it wasn't her doing.

However, they were two words that the man spoke that cause the white-cloak Huntress to perk up at. _"Magano? Is this what this place is called? I guess that creature that I fought is a Kegare."_ Summer thought looking around slightly before focusing her attention back onto the two men.

"But where is the disturbance? It's too quiet, Seigen." The second man said to the now named Seigen.

"I know. Be on guard." Seigen said before he took out a piece of paper with markings on it.

 _"A piece of paper? What sort of weapon does this Seigen person uses?"_ The silver eye women thought as she saw the second man taking out a similar piece of paper except with different markings along with a small sword made out of stone.

 _"What sort of damage will that stone sword will do against a Kegare. I couldn't even put a dent on that creature."_ Summer thought in a disbelieving tone of "voice".

It was then that the sleeping fox Faunus giggled in its sleep, causing the white-cloak huntress to freeze.

 _"Why now?"_ Summer moaned in her head as Seigen and the second man focused their attention onto the pillar. Luckily, Summer managed to activate her Semblance, causing her and the fox Faunus to become camouflaged.

"A Kegare?" The second man asked as he got into a battle stance.

"...Maybe." Seigen replied, frowning at the spot where Summer and the fox Faunus are hiding.

 _"Please go away, please go away."_ Summer pleaded in her head, forgetting that these men could help her get out of Magona.

 **"Beast claw talisman. White lotus Tiger cannon arms. Carry without delay!"** Seigen announced as the piece of paper started to glow before disappearing, leaving the markings which then got placed onto Seigen's right arm. When the markings disappeared, his entire forearm is covered in a white gauntlet with sharp claws.

 **"Purifying blade talisman. Banish all evils. Carry without delay!"** The second man announced and, like Seigen's piece of paper, it glowed before disappearing, leaving the marking floating in the air. The man then thrust his stone sword into it and Summer became shock when she saw that the stone sword has transformed into a large, pure white sword with blue markings.

 _"Wow!"_ Summer exclaimed in her head before remembering the danger she's in.

Seigen got into a stance and Summer realized that he was about to charge at her.

Seigen dash towards the crumbling pillar.

However, before Summer could feel the impact of the attack, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pull her and the fox Faunus into darkness.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the first chapter. I hope that everyone likes how Summer is alive...or is she? I should tell you that this story will have the elements from the manga version of Twin Star Exorcists (because the manga story is much better than the anime). However, I may introduce elements from the anime as well. Also, there will be changes to the characters of the Twin Star Exorcist cast (if you can't tell already). Please review and until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we're are, ready for chapter two of this new crossover story.  
**

Chapter 2

When Summer emerged out of the darkness, she found herself staring at the night sky.

 _"I...back?"_ Summer thought before standing up from being laying on the ground.

"Where am I?" Summer asked herself as she looked around. She could see trees and some distance away she could see a wooden house that seem familiar to her. She saw that the entire place is covered in snow.

 _"I need to get somewhere warm. It won't be good for the fox Faunus to stay out here."_ Summer thought, glancing down at the brown hair fox Faunus.

"Hello, Summer." A voice suddenly spoke, causing the white-cloak Huntress to whirl around and did a round house kick at the speaker. Unfortunately, the speaker managed to catch Summer's raised leg, causing the silver eye women to gain a slightly surprise expression on her face.

Summer observe the person who spoke. She couldn't see the person's face due to a Nevermore-like mask covering the speaker's face, but the person has long black hair and is wearing black and red clothes and by her side is sheathed-sword that looked very familiar to the silver eye women.

"...Raven? is that you?" Summer asked as the masked women released her leg before removing the Nevermore mask.

"It's been a while. Hasn't it, Summer?" The now known Raven asked, her red eyes staring at Summer.

"Yes...Yes it has." Summer replied, looking at the very splitting image of her step-daughter, Yang. It was then a slight burst of angry rose within the silver eye women.

"Where have been, Raven? you just left Taiyang and Yang, your newly born daughter." Summer asked, glaring at Raven, growling slightly.

"I...went back to my tribe." Raven replied as she grip her Nevermore with both hands. Summer doesn't fully know the backstory of the Branwen siblings except they were raised in a tribe within Mistral.

"And you went back to them instead of staying because?" Summer asked and the silver eye women notice that the red eyed women has started to play with her hair, a sign that shows that she's a nervous.

"It was supposed to be a catch-up meeting, we haven't see each other for four years..." Raven began to reply, causing Summer to raise a eye-brow.

"And?" Summer asked, knowing that there is more. Raven took a deep breath.

"My and Qrow's father, the current leader of the tribe, decided to make me the next leader of the tribe." Raven replied as she looked down at the Nevermore mask in her hands.

"Is that symbol of leadership or something?" Summer asked as she looked down at the mask, never seeing it before.

"Its traditional for the next leader of the tribe to make a mask base off a Grimm." Raven replied, causing Summer to nod her head slightly.

"Why didn't you refuse? Surly there were other candidates in this tribe of yours." Summer explained, causing Raven to purse her lips.

"Father...thought I was the right candidate to be leader." Raven replied, however, Summer wasn't pleased with the reply.

"Why didn't you ju/My father is a dangerous person! He's someone you shouldn't get on his bad side!" Raven suddenly exclaimed, causing Summer to jump slightly.

"I would have come back, but Father..."insisted" that I stay." Raven explained and the white-cloak Huntress saw regret in the red eyed women's eyes.

 _"I've never seen Raven like this before."_ Summer thought, remembering how Raven is the type that hides her emotions.

"What about Qrow. Didn't you father ask for his presence?" Summer asked, causing Raven to shake her head.

"No. Father has no need for someone who lost interest in the tribe's way of life." Raven replied, causing Summer to nod his head slightly.

"So, where are we?" Summer asked, gaining the feeling that Raven want to change the subject.

"Don't you recognize it? It's your home." Raven replied, causing the silver eye women to gain a shock expression on her face.

"Raven! I can't be here. If Salem finds out I'm here, she will defiantly kill Ruby!" Summer explained, but Raven place a hand on Summer's shoulder.

"Relax Summer. That...monster thinks you're dead anyway." Raven said, causing Summer to gain a confused look on her face.

"Salem thinks that the attacks from those Grimm-dragons threw at you completely killed you, leaving no traces off your body." Raven explained and it was then that Summer realized something.

"You...been watching me?" The silver eye women asked, causing the red eye women to take a deep sigh.

"Ever since you been hunted down by Salem, I've been doing my best to throw that monster off your trail." Raven explained, causing Summer to blink a few times.

"Now that I think about it. There were times when Salem didn't found me." Summer said in a thoughtful tone of voice, causing Raven to nod her head.

"I became shock when I still felt your bond still intact after the attack connected. Where did you end up?" Raven asked, causing Summer to gain a slight confuse look on her face.

"You didn't look?" Summer asked, causing Raven to shake her head.

"No. I was more focus on getting you out of danger to look." Raven replied, causing Summer to take a deep breath.

"I'm not exactly sure where I was, but I overheard someone calling it Magano. It's where I meet this little fella." Summer explained, looking down at the fox Faunus in her arms, still sleeping.

"Magano...Never heard of a place." Raven said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"There's something else you should know, Raven." Summer said, causing the red-eyed women to raise an eye-brow.

"Before finding the child, I was attacked by a monster called a Kagare. A monster that I only defeated by using my silver eye powers. My weapon was completely useless against it." Summer explained, causing Raven to gain a slightly shock expression on her face.

"A monster...that can only be defeated by a silver eye warrior." Raven muttered under her breath.

"I'm pretty sure that a Kagare can be defeated by other methods though." Summer suggested, causing Raven to nod her head. However, it was then that Raven realized something.

"You said you heard someone saying these names. There were others?" Raven asked, causing Summer to nod her head.

"Yes. They mentioned the names during their conversation." Summer replied before a thought entered the white-cloak huntress's head.

"I think that they have a method to travel into Magano." Summer said, causing Raven to raise an eye-brow.

"Are your sure about this?" Raven asked, causing Summer to nod her head slightly.

"I think so. One of them did mention that there is a barrier surrounding Magano." Summer replied, causing Raven to nod her head. However, it was then that Raven realize something.

"Why didn't you asked them to take you back to Remnant?" Raven pointed out, causing Summer to gain a sheepish expression on her face.

"Don't know...I was spying on their conversation in the first place. So, for me to suddenly appear will make them suspicious...and it does look like that I was being rude in the first place." Summer replied sheepishly, causing Raven to sigh slightly whilst shaking her head.

"Always the cautious one. Aren't you, Summer?" Raven said and the red eye women started to smirk when Summer began to pout.

"Well. It's better than running head first into situation rather than going around it." Summer pointed out, causing Raven to shrug her shoulders.

"It makes the job done quicker." Raven said, causing Summer to give her a deadpan expression.

"And this is why we are known as the biggest trouble-makers back at Beacon." Summer said, causing her former Beacon partner to chuckle slightly.

"True." Raven said before focusing her attention onto the fox Faunus.

"So, what are you planning on doing with the Faunus?" Raven asked, causing the silver eye women to hum slightly as she looked down at the sleeping fox Faunus.

"Well, I could adopt him. I'm sure that Ruby and Yang will be happy to have a brother." Summer replied before looking up to see Raven with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"...What?" Summer asked, creeped out slightly.

"Summer. You're already a mother and a step-mother, you're not planning on becoming a foster-mother as well?" Raven asked, causing Summer to smile.

"YeP." The white-cloak huntress replied, causing Raven to sigh slightly.

"I don't want to think about the reaction Tai and Qrow will have. You been missing for nine months, presumed dead, coming back will be a shock for the both of them, bringing back a child you're planning to adopt will make them have a heart-attack." Raven explained, causing Summer to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah. That will be funny to watch." Summer said, causing Raven to face palm.

"You're missing the point." Raven muttered before a thought enter her head.

"Summer, may I see what sort of soul this boy has?" Raven asked, causing Summer to raise an eye-brow. The silver eye women knew what Raven is referring to. By partially activating her Semblance, Raven could tell what sort of personality a person has by looking at their soul.

"...Okay." Summer replied before holding the fox Faunus out to Raven. the red eye women's hand started to glow red slightly before placing it on the fox Faunus's chest.

Raven's eyes suddenly widen as she quickly removes her hand away from the fox Faunus.

"Raven! what's wrong?" Summer asked in alarm.

"There's...something possessing the...boy." Raven replied in a slightly shaky tone of voice. Summer's own eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked, becoming concerned slightly.

"There's another soul within this Faunus." Raven explained, causing Summer to frown slightly.

"What sort of soul is possessing the child?" Summer asked, causing Raven to take a deep breath.

"From what I could tell. Powerful and...pure, like your silver eyes...or even greater. " Raven replied, causing Summer to become relieved slightly.

"That good news then. Glad it isn't an evil soul." Summer said, however, Raven gain a slightly serious expression on her face.

"Summer. If your planning on adopting this child. Then you need to keep a close eye on him. The power that this other soul is producing will gain attention if it is found out." Raven explained, causing Summer to nod her head, also having a serious expression on her face.

"I better get going. Good luck with your reunion." Raven said before drawing her weapon, a katana with a red blade, Raven's signature blade, before cutting the air, causing a deep red portal to come into existence.

"Bye then." Summer said as Raven walked into the portal before the portal disappeared. A part of Summer became disappointed that Raven decided to leave instead of coming with her.

"Oh well. It's Raven's choice." Summer thought before looking down at the fox Faunus.

"We better get going as well and into the warmth. You must be freezing." Summer said to the fox Faunus before heading towards the wooden house, thinking of what sort of reaction her family will have when they see her and the fox Faunus.

* * *

Unfortunately, the house is completely silent when Summer entered the house. "Where is everybody. Are they asleep?" Summer thought as she place her front door key away (Summer doesn't know how she not managed to loose them whilst being chase by Salem).

 _"Better place the fox Faunus in the spare room."_ Summer thought before heading upstairs and headed towards the spare bedroom. The white-cloak huntress silently walked across the hallway before entering the spare bedroom.

"Good night, little one." Summer said in a quiet tone of voice as she tucked the fox Faunus into the bed before heading out of the spare bed-room.

 _"Now, where should I'll sleep?"_ Summer thought with a thoughtful look on her face.

 _"I'm pretty sure that there is another spare bedroom."_ Summer thought, trying her best to remember the layout of the house. She started to make her way towards the other spare bedroom before stopping at a particular door.

A smile appeared on the silver eye women's face. _"I defiantly need to say good night to Ruby and Yang."_ Summer thought before entering the sibling's bedroom. However, Summer became confused when she saw that both bed are empty.

 _"Where are they? Did they, Tai and Qrow went off on a trip or something?"_ Summer thought confusedly before noticing that the beds looked like they been slept in and the occupant decided to leave the bed in a mess.

 _"Where are the children?"_ Summer thought as she walked towards the window and looked out of it.

As the white-cloak huntress stared at the snowy ground, she notices that there are tracks on the ground.

"Hm? What do we have here?" Summer asked herself as she looked at the tracks.

 _"Well. Won't find any answers if I stay here."_ Summer thought before starting to head towards the front door. However, she frowned slightly when saw was about to descend the stairs.

 _"Hmmm. I'm pretty sure that the fox Faunus will be fine by himself. Is asleep anyway."_ Summer thought before continuing to head towards the front door.

* * *

 _"Where are these tracks heading?"_ Summer thought as she followed the tracks through the gently falling snow. It was then that she started to see someone in the distance.

 _"Is that what causing the snow tracks?"_ Summer thought as she starting to notice a red-cart.

 _"I need to get closer."_ Summer thought before increasing her walking speed and activate her Semblance, becoming camouflaged. When the silver eye women saw the person pulling the cart, her eyes widened.

 _"Yang?!"_ Summer exclaimed in her head recognizing the long golden hair of her step-daughter.

 _"Why is she doing out here? It's past her bed-time."_ Summer thought, remembering to give Yang a good talking to when they arrive back at the house.

However, it was then that Summer's boot made a slightly loud crunching sound, causing the silver eye women to freeze slightly. Yang's head quickly turned around in that Summer is.

"Hello! Is there anybody there?" Yang called, her lilac eyes scanning around nervously. It was then that soft noise from the cart is heard.

"Yang? Why is it cold?" A sleepy voice asked, one that Summer recognized, causing her to become wide eyed.

 _"And Ruby?! what is going on here?"_ Summer asked herself with a shock expression on her face.

"It just your imagination, Ruby. go back to sleep, we're near our destination." Summer head Yang said to the sleepy Ruby.

"Okay." Ruby said before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

"Just a little longer and we can be a whole family again." Yang said to herself before starting to walk again. However, Summer somehow managed to hear her, causing the silver eye women to gain a confused look on her face.

 _"What does she mean by a "whole family again"?...Wait! Did Tai tell Yang about Raven?!"_ Summer exclaimed in her head before becoming confused again.

 _"So why is Yang taking a trip with Ruby out here then? In the freezing cold neither less."_ Summer thought before starting to remember something.

 _"Is she heading towards that shack that me and the rest of team STRQ lived in before building the other house?"_ Summer thought before frowning slightly.

 _"Is it even still standing?"_ Summer asked herself before starting to follow Yang again.

After a while of walking, Summer started to see a shape in the distance. _"YeP. I was right."_ Summer thought before noticing the state of the shack.

 _"Wow. It's completely in ruins."_ Summer thought before seeing Yang stopping and staring at the ruined shack.

"No...No. she was supposed to be here" Summer heard Yang said before collapsing onto the ground and started to cry. The silver eye women gained a sad expression on her face.

 _"Yang must very determined to find Raven."_ Summer thought sadly before noticing red eyes staring from within the ruined shack.

"Grimm." Summer muttered as her faced changed into a hard steel look whilst drawing Hunter Rose. Beaowolfs started to emerge from the shack, causing Yang to become wide eyed before stumbling backwards into the cart.

"Sis. What's going on?" A sleepy Ruby asked as the Beowolfs started to growl.

"N-Nothing Ruby. J-Just go back to s-sleep." Yang replied in a terrified tone of voice as the Beowolfs started to approach the two sisters.

 _"We're going to die. We're going to die."_ Yang repeated in her head as she closed her eyes just as the closes wolf-like Grimm prepared to attack. However, before the Grimm's claw could touch the golden hair girl, a swishing sound is heard as Yang felt something fast passing her. A sword found itself impaled within the stomach of the Grimm.

"Huh?" Yang became confused someone jumped over her, grabbed the impaled sword and cut the Grimm in half.

"Don't you even think about touching my daughters." A voice spoke, causing Yang to open her eyes and saw a white-cloak figure standing in front of her.

"...Mum?" Yang asked in a quiet tone of voice, causing Summer to turn her head and look down.

"Don't worry, Mommy's here." Summer said with a smile on her face before turning her attention back onto the other Grimm.

"Now, then. Let end this." Summer said before charging at the Grimm, Hunter Rose at the ready.

"B-but how?" Yang asked herself as she watch Summer fighting the Grimm.

 _"Dad said that Mu/Summer was dead. Was she delayed on her mission or something?_ " Yang thought just as Ruby began to become awake.

"Is that Mum?!" Ruby exclaimed with a shock expression on her face. Yang turned her head with a smile on her face.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Yang said just as Summer finished the last Grimm.

"Heh. I think that was easiest Grimm battle I fought for the last nine months-!" Summer said to herself before feeling something slamming into her. Summer looked down to see a miniature version of herself hugging her.

"Hello, Ruby. Miss me?" Summer said with a smile on her face.

"Where were you Mommy? Daddy said you weren't coming back." Ruby asked and Summer notice that the younger girl's silver eyes are glisten.

"I got hold up. Sorry for keeping you all waiting." Summer replied before picking Ruby up and walked over to Yang.

"Hm? What's with the sad look on your face?" Summer asked, noticing the sad look on the lilac eye girl's face.

"I almost got me and Ruby killed. Are you not angry with me?" Yang asked in a terrified tone of voice.

However, Summer shook her head before crouching down. "No. you just became curious in finding Raven." Summer explained, however, Yang just looked at the ground.

"Come on. We better head back, your father will be worried." Summer said before scooping Yang and placing both her and Ruby into the cart and started to head back to the house.

* * *

Taiyang Xio Long wasn't just worried, he was dead worried.

When he came home from work, he had extra paper work to do at Signal Academy, and when he saw that both Ruby and Yang weren't in their beds, he began to panic. He called Qrow and told him what had happened and his fellow Beacon partner said that he will search for them and told Tai and he should stay at the house just in case Ruby and Yang came back to the house by themselves.

 _"I should have kept a better eye on them."_ Taiyang thought as he sat at the kitchen table. When Summer didn't return from her mission and presumed dead, he completely shut down and had little response to things around him.

 _"And who is that Fox Faunus?"_ Taiyang thought, becoming confuse. before checking on Ruby and Yang, Taiyang notice that the door to one of the spare bed-rooms have been closed, something he hasn't seen before, and when he decided to look into the room, he saw the dark brown hair fox Faunus sleeping in the bed.

"I find out in the morning when he wakes up when Ruby and Yang are safe." Taiyang told himself before starting to hear the front door opening. Quickly scrambling up from his chair, Taiyang rush towards the door.

"Qrow! Did you find...?" Taiyang began to asked but stop when he saw who it was.

"...Summer?" Taiyang asked, staring at the white-cloak huntress who has two sleeping children in her arms.

"Hello, Tai." Summer said with a smile on her face.

"But...how? we thought that..." Taiyang try to asked, but couldn't find the words, causing Summer to giggle at the expression on his face.

"I got delayed on the mission." Summer explained, causing Taiyang to nod his head slightly.

"We should better get the children to bed. I'm feeling sleepy myself." Summer said, causing Taiyang to nod his head quickly.

"Yeah! Sure." Taiyang said before picking Yang off Summer's arms.

"By the way, Summer. Where you the one who put that fox Faunus in the spare bed-room?" Taiyang asked, causing the silver eye women to nod her head.

"YeP! He could be a new addition to the family as well." Summer explained with a smile on her face, causing Taiyang to nod his head calmly.

"I see…..Wait! What!" Taiyang exclaimed with wide eyes, causing Summer to giggle again.

* * *

 **And there we have it, Summer have rescue Yang and Ruby and has been reunited with Taiyang. I hope that you enjoy Raven's appearance and explanation of why she "stayed" with her tribe (Not sure if I made Raven too ooc). Anyway, please review and until next time, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Before I get started onto the chapter, I should have said in the after notes of chapter one is how do you like the usage of the silver eye powers against the Kegare? Since the Grimm and the Kegare are similar, as in they are they are the embodiment of negativity of humanity, the power of the silver eye warriors could work on both of them. Now, onto the story.**

Chapter 3

 ** _"...Ro…Wake up…."_** Crimson eyes fluttered open as the fox Faunus woke up.

"Where…I'm I?" The fox Faunus asked himself as he looked around the bedroom confusedly. _"How did I end up here in the first place."_ The fox Faunus thought before starting to frown slightly.

However, before he could start thinking, the door to the bedroom opened, revealing a woman with black hair that ended with red tips and silver eyes. "Oh! Your awake." The women said as a smile appeared on her face.

"..." The fox Faunus didn't say anything as he stared at the women as she approach the bed that he is sitting on.

"My name is Summer Rose. What's your name?" Summer asked as she crouch down to his height.

"My name...!" The fox Faunus began to reply but stop as his eyes widen. _"What is my name?...I can't remember anything!"_ The fox Faunus exclaimed in his head and Summer started to gain a slightly worried look on her face.

 ** _"...Rokuro..."_** A voice replied within the now known Rokuro's head, surprising him.

"Rokuro...That's my name." Rokuro replied, causing Summer to frown slightly as she notices that Rokuro has slightly pointy teeth.

"Do you have a surname?" Summer asked, causing Rokuro to shake his head.

"I see." Summer said before taking a deep breath. "Rokuro. Can you please tell me what happened to you before waking up?" Summer asked, causing Rokuro to shake his head.

"I can't remember anything." Rokuro replied, causing the silver eye women to become surprise slightly.

 _"Amnesia, hmm? That's a shame."_ Summer thought sadly before realizing something.

 _"But on the other hand, I think its best if Rokuro doesn't remember the past events. I think that the sight of a Kagare will frighten him for life."_ Summer thought, shuddering slightly.

"Are you cold, Mrs Rose?" Rokuro asked, causing the silver eye women to blink a few times.

"No, I'm not cold. Why make you say that?" Summer asked, becoming curious.

"You were shivering." Rokuro pointed out, causing Summer to laugh slightly.

"I wasn't shivering. I just had a nasty thought in my head-nothing for you to worry about though!" Summer quickly added, seeing the slightly frightened look on the red eye fox Faunus's face.

"O-okay." Rokuro said, smiling slightly.

 _"So cute!"_ Summer squealed in her head as she stared at the smiling fox Faunus.

"..." Rokuro began to become nervous as a slightly creepy grin appeared on Summer's lips.

The silver eye women probably realized that she is making Rokuro nervous and stopped grinning.

"By the way, Rokuro. This may seem sudden and bizarre because we just meet..." Summer began to explain, causing Rokuro to tilt his head in curiosity.

"I was wondering if...you like to live with me and the rest of my family." Summer explained, causing Rokuro to blink his crimson eyes. "The decision is entirely yours, Rokuro." Summer added as Rokuro started to think of his answer.

* * *

Elsewhere in the house, a certain golden hair girl started to wake up. "Huh?...Where I'm I?" Yang asked herself as she looked around her room that she shared with her younger sister, Ruby.

"We're back at the house? But how…..!" Yang thought confusedly before remembering the events from last night.

 _"Mum's alive! She's alive!"_ Yang thought as tears started to come out of her lilac eye and a small smile appeared on her lips. However, after a few seconds of being happy, the smile disappeared and a frown appeared on Yang's face.

 _"But should I still call her Mum since I'm not related to her?"_ Yang thought as conflicted thoughts entered the lilac eyed girl's head.

However, before Yang could think of anything, Ruby started to wake up. "Morning, Sis." Yang said before laughing slightly as Ruby tried to look at Yang with sleepy eyes.

"Yaaaang!" Ruby whined, making Yang laugh even more. However, it was then that Ruby frowned slightly.

"Yang. Did Mommy came back to us, or was that a dream?" Ruby asked, causing Yang to stop laughing and nod her head.

"Yes, Mum's back." Yang replied, making the sliver eye girl smile.

"Come on then, let's go!" Ruby exclaimed before jumping out of bed, grabbed Yang and started to drag her out of the room.

"H-hey! Don't drag me, Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, trying her best to break free of Ruby's grip.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Taiyang is preparing breakfast. _"I hope that the fox Faunus likes what I'm making."_ Taiyang thought as he prepared the eggs.

"Is there something on your mind Tai?" A voice asked, causing the blond hair man to turn his head to the person sitting at the table. The person is male with red eyes, black hair and is wearing grey and black clothes along with a red tattered cape.

"Nothing important, Qrow. You find out later." Taiyang replied, causing Qrow Branwen to raise an eye-brow.

"O...kay. So, can you please tell me what happened last night? You said that both Yang and Ruby came back last night completely unharmed and they were with someone. Who is this person?" Qrow asked, causing Tai to smirk slightly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Taiyang replied, causing Qrow to stare at the blond hair man confusedly. However, it was then that he realized something.

"You know something, Tai. You seem...different." Qrow said, causing Tai to look at him with a confuse look on his face.

"You look completely changed in a single night. One minute you're a complete wreck and now your...more cheerful." Qrow explained in a slow tone of voice.

"Well-" Taiyang began to reply but got interrupted as both men heard a crashing sound coming from the stairs.

"Owch! Ruby-Owch!-slow-Owch!-down!" Both men heard Yang exclaim and a few seconds later, both she and Ruby entered the kitchen, with Yang being beaten up slightly.

"...What happened?" Taiyang asked as he looked at his two daughters.

"Where is she?! Where is-Uncle Qrow!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed when she saw the red eye man. Ruby let go and ran towards Qrow and hug him tightly.

"Hi, Little petal. Miss me?" Qrow asked with a smirk on his face as he looked down at his niece. Taiyang chuckled at the scene before looking at Yang who had a shameful look on her and is not making eye contact.

"Morning, Yang. How are you feeling?" Taiyang asked as he crouch down. Yang looked up with a perplex look on her face.

"You're...not mad with me?" Yang asked, causing Taiyang to sigh slightly whilst Ruby and Qrow looked at the two.

"Not really. I'm...upset that you decided to leave the house with Ruby without telling me. But I'm glad that the both of you are not hurt." Taiyang explained before hugging Yang, making the lilac eye girl surprise slightly.

"And I should apologize for not being a great father for the last nine months." Taiyang said, causing Qrow to scoff slightly.

"You should have gotten over that depression that least eight months ago. You usually bounce back from depression quickly back at Beacon." Qrow said, causing Taiyang to stare at the black hair man with a deadpan expression on his expression on his face as he release Yang.

"Seriously, Qrow. This is not the time speak about my mood swings back at Beacon." Taiyang said, causing both Yang and Ruby to start laughing.

"Glad to see that the both of you are happy this morning." A voice spoke, causing the occupants to see Summer standing by the entrance to the kitchen.

"Mum!" Both Ruby and Yang exclaimed before running up to Summer and hug her. Summer smiled at the two children.

"Sum..mer?" Qrow asked, completely stunned at seeing the older version of Ruby.

"Hello, Qrow. It's been a while?" Summer asked, causing Qrow to nod his head slightly.

"Yes…it has. Where have you been for the last nine months?" Qrow asked, causing Summer to bit her lips.

"Let's just say I got delayed. Something...unexpectedly appeared on the mission." Summer replied in a slightly nervous tone of voice. Both Qrow and Taiyang glance at each other, knowing that Summer is not telling them something.

However, it was then that Qrow realized something. "Wait a minute, Tai. When I asked what's on your mind, you said it was "nothing important". How is this not important?!" Qrow asked, causing the blond hair man to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, I did told you that you'll find out later." Taiyang said in a sheepish tone of voice, causing Qrow to frown at him slightly.

"And anyway. I wasn't thinking about Summer at the time." Taiyang added, causing Summer to a mock hurt expression on her face.

"I'm hurt, Tai. You haven't seen me in nine months, presumed dead, and not thinking about me." Summer said, causing Taiyang to gain a panic look on his face as both Ruby and Yang started to glare at their father.

"Well...I...I..." Taiyang try to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say.

However, Summer started to laugh. "I'm only joking, Tai. Relax." The silver eye women said, causing the blond hair man to a sigh in relief.

It was then that Summer cleared her throat. "Okay, everyone. I got announcement to make." Summer explained, causing Ruby, Yang and Qrow to become curious whilst Taiyang hum slightly.

"You can come in now." Summer called, causing the fox Faunus to appear in the door way. Ruby and Yang stared at Rokuro whilst Qrow raise an eye-brow.

"...Hi" Rokuro greeted with a nervous look on his face.

"...A fox person?" Ruby asked whilst tilting her head to the side.

"Ruby. the proper term is Faunus." Yang pointed out, causing the silver eye girl to pout slightly. However, Yang notice the clothes that Rokuro is wearing.

"You have...strange clothes." Yang said in an unsure tone of voice. Summer removed the robes that Rokuro was wearing but underneath the robes he was still wearing unusual clothes.

"Thanks...I guess." Rokuro said as his fox ears twitch slightly, causing Yang to smile slightly.

"Your welcome." Yang said, causing Rokuro to smile as well.

"So, what's the kid's name, Sum?" Qrow asked as he examine Rokuro, making the fox Faunus nervous again. Summer started to smirk as Qrow took a drink from his flask.

"His name is Rokuro Rose, Ruby's and Yang's new brother." Summer introduce Rokuro to the people in the room, and the silver eyes women started to smirk slightly when she saw the reaction from the four people.

Ruby and Yang became wide eyed, Taiyang became surprised slightly but calmed down and Qrow started to choke on his drink.

"Brother?!" Both Ruby and Yang exclaimed at the same, causing Rokuro to flinch slightly at the volume.

"Sum(cough)mer. Are you(cough)certain about this?" Qrow asked, pounding his chest slightly.

"Absolutely." Summer said with a confident tone of voice before looking down at Rokuro.

"I think you know their names, Rokuro. But they are Taiyang Xio Long, your father, and Qrow Branwen, your uncle." Summer introduce Taiyang and Qrow to Rokuro.

The fox Faunus looked at the two male adults nervously. "Nice to meet you, Rokuro. Hope you feel at home." Taiyang said with a smile on his face. Rokuro smiled back at Taiyang before turning his attention onto Qrow.

"...you smell strange." Rokuro said, causing everyone to become confused slightly as they look at the red eye man.

"Qrow...what's in that flask of yours?" Summer asked as she began to frown at Qrow who started to sweat slightly.

 _"Darn heighten Faunus senses."_ Qrow thought, becoming scared of what Summer will do when he tell her.

"...Whisky." Qrow replied slowly, causing Summer to become silent and close her eyes.

"Is he in trouble?" Rokuro asked Yang, the fox Fauns moved towards the two siblings.

"Probably." Yang replied, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"Qrow...What have I told you about drinking alcohol in the house?" Summer asked as she re-open her eyes, her voice darkening.

"...Not to do it." Qrow replied, starting to sweat badly.

"Exactly." Summer said as an evil smile started to appear on her lips.

"But from the looks of things, I think you forgotten that." Summer said as she slowly started to approach Qrow. Taiyang started to make his way towards the kitchen window.

"I think I should hammer that rule in that head of yours." Summer said as Taiyang manged to open the window. The three children watch the scene silently. Qrow's eyes started to dart around the room, trying to find a means of escaping the wrath of his former team leader.

His eye found the open window. "Bye! I'm leaving!" Qrow exclaimed before jumping through the window.

"Get back here!" Summer said before jumping out of the window herself. However, she stopped and turned around to look at Taiyang.

"Your will get punish for helping Qrow escape." Summer warned, causing Taiyang to pale as Summer started to chase Qrow.

"I'm so dead." Taiyang muttered as he sat down on a chair. The three children looked at each before starting to laugh.

"What are your names?" Rokuro asked, becoming a bit braver.

"My name is Yang Xio Long and her's Ruby Rose." Yang introduce herself and Ruby to their new brother.

"Welcome to the family, Roku." Ruby said with a smile on her face before hugging Rokuro. Taiyang smiled at the scene, not realizing that a red eye raven is observing the scene as well.

* * *

It's been a year since Rokuro got adopted into the Rose/Xio Long family and things has been smooth for him.

However, the only thing that's been difficult for him is being the only male child of the family which made things slightly embarrassing for him (Even though Yang acts more like a boy rather a girl). And naturally, due to his Faunus traits, he gets bullied from Faunus discriminators.

The island of Patch is well known for being Faunus friendly, however, there are handful of discriminators that live on the island and those that came to Patch for a vacation.

Currently, in a park within the town that is on the island of Patch, a boy with short blond with brown eyes is hiding in the bushes.

 _"Hehehe. The old man will never find me here."_ The boy thought with a smirk on his face. However, the boy shuddered slightly when a thought entered his head.

 _"The old man will be furious when he finds me."_ The blond hair boy thought, remembering the fury that his caretaker has.

"Ryogo! Ryogo! Where are you?!" A voice called, causing the now named Ryogo to peek his head out of the bushes to see a man with white hair, a mustache, a beard and wearing glasses.

 _"Oh well. What's done is done."_ Ryogo thought he watch the man searching for him. However, it was then that Ryogo heard noises on the other side of the bushes.

"What's going over there?" Ryogo asked himself, becoming curious, as he shuffled to the other side of the bushes and peeked through the leaves. What he saw is a group of boys attacking a boy who is half the group's age.

 _"Probably Faunus haters. Typical."_ Ryogo thought with a scowl on his face. He may be a delinquent, neglecting his training at Hinatsuki Dormitory, but he does have a good heart.

"I'm so getting into trouble by the old man." Ryogo muttered before dashing out of the trees.

"Hey! Leave him along!" Ryogo shouted, causing the fox Faunus and the Faunus discriminators to turn their attention towards Ryogo. The blond hair boy jumped in front of the Faunus and glared at the Faunus discriminators.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryogo growled at the group, his eyes examining each member of the group.

"What does it look like? Teaching this Faunus, a lesson about how us humans are the superior race." A boy, who Ryogo presume is the leader of the group, explained with a smirk on his face.

Ryogo turned his head to look at the Faunus. _"A fox Faunus?"_ Ryogo thought with a raised eye-brow as he examines the brown hair, crimson eyes Faunus who is staring at him with a scared look on his face.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Ryogo said in a quite tone of voice, knowing that the fox Faunus will hear him due to his heighten senses. Ryogo smiled slightly at the Faunus before turning his attention back towards the Faunus haters, his facial expression turning back into seriousness.

"You know, I very hate your sort of people, thinking that humans are superior race." Ryogo explained, growling at the group. However, the Faunus haters started to laugh.

"And what are you going to do about it? Going to take us on?" the leader said as he and the rest of the group started to act aggressively. The fox Faunus whimpered in fear.

"What is going over here?" A voice asked, one that caused Ryogo to freeze. Ryogo and the fox Faunus turn their heads to see the old man that was searching for Ryogo with a stern look on his face.

"Faunus haters." Ryogo replied pointing at the group in a slightly terrified tone of voice. The old man looked at the fox Faunus before turning his attention towards the Faunus haters.

The old man then sighed. "I see. I think it's time for your boys to get going now." The old man said in a stern tone of voice. The leader of the group gained a conflicted look on his face.

"Fine. Let's go. See you later, Faunus scum" The leader added as he and the rest of the group started to walk away. The fox Faunus whimpered again. Ryogo sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to see that you decided to defend this Faunus, Ryogo..." The old man began to explain as Ryogo turn to face the old man. "...But that doesn't count for the fact that you decided to run away!" the old man shouted, causing Ryogo to gain a scared look on his face whilst the fox Faunus jump slightly. The old man sighed before turning his attention towards the fox Faunus and grimace at the ripped clothes and the scars that cover the Faunus's body.

"Hello there, little one. My name is Zenkichi Otomi and this boy here is Ryogo Nagitsuji. What's your name?" The now named Zenkichi introduce himself and Ryogo to the fox Faunus.

"M-my name is/Rokuro!" A voice shouted, interrupting the fox Faunus as he, Zenkichi jump at the suddenness of the voice before turning their heads towards the direction of the voice.

"Mum!" Rokuro exclaimed, seeing the silver eyes, crimson hair women dashing towards him, being followed by a smaller version of the women and a girl with golden hair.

"Rokuro! What happened to you! Are you okay?!" Summer Rose exclaimed as she grab Rokuro and examine him.

"W-what are you glaring at me like that for?" Ryogo asked, noticing that the golden hair girl is glaring at him.

"Please don't get into a fight, Yang." Ruby pleaded in a slightly scared tone of voice. However, Yang kept on glaring at Ryogo.

"I fine Mu-owch!" Rokuro tried to reply but flinch in pain. Summer sighed as she closed her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"What happened to Rokuro?" Summer asked, turning his attention towards Zenkichi.

"I don't know the full story, but this boy got attacked by some Faunus discriminators, isn't that right, Ryogo?" Zenkichi asked, turning his attention towards the blond hair boy who nodded his head. Yang started to growl.

"I'm so seriously going to beat the life out of them when I get my hands on them." Yang muttered angrily.

"Now, Yang. Please calm down." Summer said, causing the lilac eyes girl to slump her shoulders. Ryogo became relived that Yang's anger is not focused on him.

"I'll take you to the dorm. We'll have some bandages that you can use." Zenkichi explained, causing Summer to become surprise slightly.

"Oh! Thank you very much...er..." Summer began to say but stop.

"My name is Zenkicki Otomi and he's Ryogo Nagitsuji." Zenkicki introduce himself and Ryoro again.

"Well, thank you very much Mr Otomi. My name is Summer Rose and these are my children. Ruby Rose, Rokuro Rose and Yang Xio Long." Summer introduce herself and the kids to the two males, making both them surprise at the mention of Rose.

"Well. I never expect to meet the skilled Huntress, Summer Rose in my life." Zenkicki said with a smile on his face.

Summer laughed slightly. "Yeah. I am well known in some parts of Patch and Vale." Summer said with a smile on her face.

"How are you related to a Faunus?" Ryogo asked in a confused tone of voice. However, this earned him getting hit on the head.

"What was that for old man!? I was only asking?" Ryogo asked as held his head.

"This is no time to ask that sort of questions. Come on now, we better head back to Hinatsuki Dormitory." Zenkicki said before the six of them started to head towards the Hinatsuki Dormitory.

* * *

"Can someone please tell me why I'm doing this?" Ryogo asked as he put bandages on Rokuro.

"Well. The old man said you were lacking your...training?" Yang pointed out, saying the last part confusedly.

"That was rhetorical question." Ryogo muttered, however, Rokuro, Ruby and Yang heard him, causing the three of them to giggle.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny." Rygogo said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. However, this cause the three siblings to start laughing.

"Why do I bother?" Ryogo asked himself before sighing.

"...Thank you." Rokuro said quietly, causing Ryogo to perk up.

"What for?" Ryogo asked, becoming confuse as he stop putting bandages on the crimson eyes fox Faunus.

"From protecting me from those Faunus haters." Rokuro replied, causing Ryogo to gain a sheepish expression on his fcae.

"It was nothing. I just don't like Faunus being picked on because of their difference to humans." Ryogo explained, but Rokuro just smiled.

"Yeah! A new friend for Roku!" Ruby exclaimed with a happy expression on her face.

"Hey! We you're calling a "new friend"?!" Ryogo exclaimed with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Through the crack of the door that leads to the infirmary, Zenkichi and Summer are listing to the four's interaction.

"Even though Ryogo doesn't take his studies seriously, he has a good heart." Zenkichi said, causing Summer to nod her head before realizing something.

"What studies are you referring to, Mr Otomi?" Summer asked as she and Zenkichi started to head away from the infirmary.

"Hinatsuki Dormitory is a school to train future Exorcist." Zenkichi replied, causing Summer to raise an eye-brow. The fact that there are Exorcists in Remnant is common knowledge, but Summer never actually meet one personally.

"So, you train the kids like Ryogo to get rid of demons?" Summer asked, however, Zenkichi shook his head.

"We Exorcist don't use the term demons. The monstrous beings that we exorcise are called Kagare. Being created from the sins of humanity and Faunus." Zenkichi replied in a calm tone of voice.

However, Summer Rose's froze at the mention of the name and her eyes widen. "Mrs Rose! Are you okay?! Zenkichi asked, becoming worried.

"...Does the name Magano have any connection with them?" Summer asked slowly, causing Zenkichi to nod his head.

"Yes. Magano is the place where the Kagare are born." Zenkichi replied before realizing something.

"How do you know Magano? Are you from an Exorcist family?" Zenkichi asked, raising an eye-brow.

However, the silver women shook her head. "I'm not from a Exorcist family…..I somehow appeared in Magona a year ago when I got attacked by a Grimm." Summer replied, making Zenkichi shock.

"You...just appeared in Magano?" Zenkichi asked, causing Summer to nod her head.

"That's unheard of. Most unfortunate people get dragged into Magano by the Kagare, but never appearing." Zenkichi said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

However, it was then that, the elderly man realized something. "Did you encounter a Kagare by any chance?" Zenkichi asked, causing Summer to nod her head.

"I...did. All of my attacks didn't have any effect on the Kagare that I encountered." Summer replied, causing Zenkichi to nod his head.

"Indeed. Every normal weapon and armor are useless against a Kagare." Zenkicki explained before Summer remembered something.

"What about Aura? That mostly protected me against the Kagare." Summer explained, causing Zenkicki to hum slightly.

"If someone undergo intense training to increase their control over their Aura, then they will have a chance of fighting against a Kagare." Zenkichi explained, causing Summer to nod her head.

"However, the method that Exorcists used to exorcise the Kagare is using spiritual power, which is like Aura but different." Zenkichi explain, causing Summer to nod her head.

"That makes sense the spirit is said to be another aspect of one's soul." Summer thought, remembering about reading it somewhere.

"The method that we used spiritual power to exorcise the Kagare is through the use of talismans. I think I got one on me." Zenkichi said as he started to look through his pockets. After a few seconds, the elderly man took out a piece of paper that Summer recognize.

 _"So those two men that I saw a year ago are Exorcist."_ Summer thought as she stared at the piece of paper.

"There are a variety of talismans, such as one to increase one's speed or defense. Their power can be determined by how spiritual power is infused into the talisman." Zenkichi explained, not noticing Summer staring at the piece of paper.

"So, can anyone can become an Exorcist?" Summer asked as Zenkichi put the talisman away. However, the elderly man shook his head.

"The main requirement to be called an Exorcist is to be possessed by a previous Exorcist which we call Spiritual Guardians. They are the main source of our spiritual powers." Zenkichi explained and it was then that Summer remembered something.

"Mr Otomi...I think that Rokuro is possessed by a Spiritual Guardian." The silver eye women said, causing Zenkichi to become surprise.

"How do you know this?" Zenkichi asked, becoming curious.

"I...have a friend that can see the soul of a person, being able to tell what personality the person has. My friend used this technique on Rokuro and...saw that he is possessed by something powerful and pure." Summer explained, causing Zenkichi to hum slightly.

"That's interesting to know. A Spiritual Guardian which is powerful and pure..." Zenkichi said in a thoughtful tone of voice. It was then that thought entered the elderly man's head.

"Mrs Rose. How would you think if young Rokuro would be trained as an Exorcist?" Zenkichi asked, making the silver eyes women surprise.

"A-are you sure?" Summer asked, causing Zenkichi to nod his head.

"I don't see why not. You said that he is possessed by a Spiritual Guardian." Zenkichi replied, causing Summer to gain a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well, Rokuro did say he has an interest of becoming a Hunter. But they are similar to an Exorcist. aren't they?" Summer asked causing Zenkichi to nod his head.

"That's true. Anyway, it's up to Rokuroto make the decision." Zenkichi said, causing Summer to nod her head.

* * *

 **And there we have, Rokuro getting adopted into the Rose/Xio Long family, encountering Ryogo and Zenkichi and Summer finding out more about the Kegare and Exorcists. I hope that you guys reading this are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a comment and until next time, everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! ready for the new chapter? be warned though, it's tragic and contains blood. Please enjoy.  
**

Chapter 4

When Summer told Rokuro about the offer that Zenkichi gave to Rokuro about becoming an Exorcist, the young fox Faunus accepted the offer to be trained as an Exorcist. Ruby and Yang were kind of upset that their brother decided to choose the path of an Exorcist instead of a Hunter but didn't object.

Taiyang and Qrow were surprise at the news as well and congratulate Rokuro on his choice. Rokuro started his training at Hinatsuki dormitory during his free time.

The young fox Faunus got on well with the other children of Hinatsuki dormitory and he found out that foxes are said to be a lucky animal in Exorcist lore. Ryogo Nagitsuji, the boy that rescued Rokuro from the Faunus haters, was giving the task to look after Rokuro at his time at Hinatsuki dormitory, something that the blond hair boy got annoyed at first but gradually liked the feeling of having a little brother-like figure.

However, the only part that Summer worry is the training instructor, a man name Seigen Amawake, the same man that the silver eyes women saw on the same day that she found Rokuro in Magano.

Speaking of that topic, Summer kept that information a secret, knowing that if she told anyone about it such as Zenkichi or Seigen, then Rokuro might end up in danger by other Exorcists. That why she kept a close eye on Rokuro, making sure that nothing strange happens to him that will put others in danger.

Back to the topic of Rokuro's training, Seigen can be a bit harsh towards the children with his training methods, but at least they are getting results from the training.

Everyone became surprise at how quickly the fox Faunus managed to control his spiritual power, almost like it was second nature to him. Even Seigen, who doesn't show a lot of emotions, was surprise at Rokuro's skills. His family began to think that Rokuro might have come from an Exorcist family.

However, after three years since Rokuro started his training, Ryogo had to leave Hinatsuki dormitory and moved to Seika dormitory which is located within the city of Vale, somewhere close to the island of Patch.

It was a sad moment for the residents of the dormitory especially for Rokuro, even though he isn't a resident of the Hinatsuki dormitory. However, Ryogo promise to return and see everyone again when he gets the chance. The blond hair boy has change during the three years. He became more serious in his Exorcist studies and has dyed his hair black.

But, after a few days since Ryogo left Hinatsuki dormitory, a new boy appeared called Yuto Ijika. However, the new boy didn't have any interest in becoming friends with any of the children that live at the dorm. This is probably why both Rokuro and Yuto get into arguments, despite them getting along in training.

Ruby and Yang are slightly creeped out by Yuto and Taiyang, Qrow and Summer gained a foreboding feeling from the young boy. However, they never act on this feeling but kept a close eye on Yuto when Rokuro attends his training.

It's been two years since Yuto's arrival to Hinatsuki Dormitory, and tonight will be the day which will change Rokuro's world forever.

* * *

"Hey. Where is everybody?" Rokuro asked as he entered a room when Hikari Mikitoji and Chieko Izuhara are sitting at a table.

"They are all in Yuto's room. Saying something about a secret meeting." Hikari replied, causing Rokuro to frown slightly.

"I see..." The red eye Faunus said, causing Chieko to sigh, knowing what mood Rokuro is in.

"I don't see why you and Yuto can't get along out of training?" Chieko asked, looking up from her book. Rokuro sighed deeply.

"I don't know. There's...something about Yuto that I don't like about him." Rokuro replied, scratching the back of his head.

Chieko slump her shoulders before returning to her book. "When are your parents picking you up, Rokuro?" Hikari asked, causing the fox Faunus to hum slightly.

"I don't know. Uncle Qrow said he'll picking me up at this time." Rokuro replied as he looked at the clock that hung on the wall.

"You have a cool Uncle, Rokuro. Being a scythe wielder and a hunter." Hikari said, causing Rokuro to grin.

"Yeah, I know." Rokuro said in a cheerful tone of voice.

"It's a shame that he doesn't like to hang about or always keeping his distance. Do you know why, Rokuro?" Chieko asked, causing Rokuro to shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know. There's a lot of stuff I don't know about Uncle Qrow." Rokuro replied admittedly before a thought entered his head.

"I'll go and see if he is coming." Rokuro said before heading towards the front door.

"Hey! We're not supposed to leave the dorm at night!" Hikari exclaimed as she got up from her seat. However, Rokuro doesn't seem to be listing to her.

"Relax would you. Seigen and the old man aren't here. And anyway, I'm just having a quick look." Rokuro explained as he was about to open the front door.

"Huh?..." Rokuro said as he frowned at the door.

"Is there something wrong, Rokuro?" Chieko asked as she walked over to Rokuro.

"The door. It won't open." Rokuro replied as he tried to open the door.

"What do you mean? Is it locked or something?" Hikari asked, causing the fox Faunus to shake his head.

"I actually mean it. The door physically won't open." Rokuo explained as he put more force into opening the door. Hikari decided to check the door herself. As this is going on, Chieko sense something behind her. She turned her head just time to be flung across the hallway.

"Chieko!" Both Rokuro and Hikari cried out at the same time as they look at the unmoving form of Chieko.

"Hey, Chieko. Are you okay?" Hikari asked as she kneel down at the shook the girl's body.

"...Rok..u.." A voice spoke, causing the fox Faunus to turn his head to see Yuna Ataigawa stumbling towards him, her hands clutching her head.

"Yuna! Are you okay?" Rokuro asked in a worrying a tone of voice.

"Please...you need to stop Yuto..." Yuna said in pain tone of voice.

"Yuto! What has he done?" Rokuro asked, his eyes widening.

"...Kagare..." Yuna said in a low tone of voice.

However, Rokuro managed to hear her. "A Kagare!? There's a Kagare in the dorm?!" Rokuro asked in a shock tone of voice.

However, Yuna shook her head. "I...don't want to turn into a Kagare!" Yuna exclaimed just as a green square with a lines running through it suddenly appeared on her chest.

"What-!" Rokuro thought before backing away suddenly as a black aura suddenly enveloped Yuna. When the black aura disappeared, Yuna has disappeared and in her place is a monstrous creature that has some features belonging to Yuna like her long hair.

 **"Kukukuku."** The newly born Kagare laugh as Rokuro began to back away.

"Yuna...turned into a...Kagare?!" Rokuro asked in a shock tone of voice. The fox Faunus managed to snap out of his shock state when he bump into Hikari.

"We need to run, Hikari. I don't know what is going on, but it's dangerous." Rokuro tried to tell Hikari, glancing at her, however, the girl didn't seem to hear him.

"T-this can't be...happening." Hikari said in a scared tone of voice. It was then that Rokuro fully saw what Hikari is staring at.

Four Kagares are approaching the two and Rokuro saw that Chieko has disappeared, only her glasses remained. However, Rokuro has a feeling where Cheiko has gone as he spotted blood on the floor.

"What is happening to everyone!" Rokuro exclaimed before grabbing Hikari's arm and starting to run, passing the Kagare that Yuna turned into. The Kagare tried to swipe the two children with its claws but missed.

"Where are we going?" Hikari asked, glancing behind her and saw the five Kagare coming after them.

"Finding Yuto. He's somehow involved with this." Rokuro replied as he gained a determined look on his face. After a few minutes of running within the hallways, Rokuro and Hikari arrived at a door. Rokuro kicked the door open with his foot.

"Yuto! What is going on he-!" Rokuro began to shout but stop when he saw Ami Nagoto crouching in a corner, shaking in fear. This is because a Kagare is towering over her.

"Get away from her!" Rokuro exclaimed before letting go of Hikari's arm and dashing towards Ami.

The fox Faunus managed to reach Ami, grab her and get out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by the Kagare's fist.

"R-Roku? Hikari?" Ami asked, realizing who just saved her.

"Hi, Roku, Hikari. Glad to see that you decided to join us." A voice spoke, causing the both named and Ami to turn their heads see a boy with teal green hair and yellow eyes, wearing white robes.

"Yuto. What is going on here?!" Rokuro growled, glancing at the Kagare slightly. At the moment, the monstrous creature is trying to get it's hand out of the hole that it has made.

"What does it look like? Everyone is turning into Kagares." Yuto explained with a sinister smile on his face.

"And why are you doing this?" Rokuro asked, glaring at Yuto.

"I'm using the residents of Hinatsuki dormitory as ginepigs. I'm using them for an experiment into the Kagare curse." Yuto explained, causing Rokuro to raise an eye-brow, his anger retreating slightly.

"Kagare curse? What's that?" Rokuro asked in a confused tone of voice.

However, Yuto shook his head. "You don't need to know, Roku. At least not right now."Yuto replied, causing anger to explode within the fox Faunus as he charged at Yuto.

"Change the others back to normal, now!" Rokuro said in a threatening tone of voice as he held Yuto by the scruff of neck.

However, Yuto just chuckled, causing Rokuro to growl. "I can't do that Roku. From the information that I gathered about the Kagare curse, once someone undergoes a Kagare curse, there's no way you can turn them back to human." Yuto explained, causing Rokuro to glare at the teal green hair boy.

"R-Roku!" Ami said in a fearful tone of voice, causing the fox Faunus to whip his head around and his eyes widen in horror as he saw the Kagare that had its hand stuck in the wall approaching Hikari and Ami.

It looks like that your friends are in danger." Yuto said with a smirk on his face. Rokuro let go Yuto and ran towards the Kagare that was about to grab the two girls. Thankfully, Rokuro managed to push Hikari and Ami out of the way.

Unfortunately, the Kagare grabbed him instead. "Rokuro!" Both Hikari and Ami exclaimed at the same time.

 _"It's a good thing I kept a Talisman on me for emergencies."_ Hikari thought as she took out a while piece of paper from a pocket on her sweater.

 **"Void-rendering bullet Talisman. Wind blast bullet! Carry without delay!"** Hikari announced as the Talisman started to glow before disappearing, leaving markings glowing in the air. Pieces of broken furniture started to glow before floating into the air.

Suddenly, the floating pieces of furniture shot towards the Kagare, hitting it. The caused the Kagare to stumble slightly, shifting his arm that is holding Rokuro slightly away from his mouth.

However, the Kagare managed to bit Rokuro's right arm.

"AAAAAAAA!" Rokuro screamed as pain flooded his body.

"Rokuro!" Both Hikari and Ami exclaimed at the same time, horror present on their faces.

"Hahaha! If you want to be the hero, Rokuro. Then you better be prepared to pay the price." Yuto said with a smirk on his face.

"Let go of Rokuro this instance!" Ami exclaimed before grabbing a piece of a broken chair and dash towards the Kagare. The girl slammed the piece of the chair onto the Kagare, who let go of its hold on Rokuro. Ami managed to drag Rokuro back to Hikari.

"Rokuro! Are you-!" Ami began to asked but stop as she and Hikari saw that Rokuro's right arm has been bitten off up to the elbow.

"I'm...in pain...but...still alive." Rokuro replied weakly, smiling slightly.

"We need to get out of here." Hikari said as she slung Rokuro's left arm over her shoulder. However, it was then that Ami's eyes widen.

"Hikari! Rokuro! Behind you!" Ami shouted, causing the two named to turn their heads and their eyes widen in horror when they saw the Kagare's hand reaching out for them.

 _"It will go and eat the both of us if we're caught."_ Hikari thought as she realized that they won't be fast enough to get of the hand's way. Taking a deep breath, Hikari made her decision.

"I'm sorry, Rokuro." Hikari whispered quietly.

"Huh?" Rokuro asked, being able to hear his friend. Hikari let of Rokuro and push him towards Ami.

"Hikari!" Both Rokuro and Ami shouted at the same time as the Kagare's hand took a hold of Hikari. The two watched in horror as the Kagare ate Hikari whole.

"Hikari...why?" The fox Faunus muttered as the Kagare focused it's attention towards him and Ami.

"Come on. We need to get of here." Rokuro said before grabbing Ami and made their way out of the room.

"It doesn't matter where you hide, Roku, Ami. You still going to become part of my experiment." Yuto thought, a sinister smile appearing on his face.

Rokuro and Ami managed to find safety in the training room. "I think...we'll be safe here...for now." Rokuro said as Ami started to find the medical box.

"Don't speak, Rokuro. Save your energy." Ami said as she started to get the bandages out of the medical box.

"We need to find a Scroll and call help." Rokuro explained, causing Ami to nod her head as she started to put the bandages on the fox Faunus's arm. It was then that Rokuro began to laugh bitterly.

"Is there something wrong, Roku?" Ami asked in a confused tone of voice.

"It just that the foxes are supposed to be lucky animals. Look at the nightmare we're in." Rokuro explained, causing Ami to giggle slightly.

"Well. We're still alive, are we?" Ami asked, starting to smile. Rokuro started to smile.

"Yeah. That true." Rokuro replied in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"I wonder what will happen to us? do you think that we might be staying at Seika Doritory to continue our training?" Ami asked, causing Rokuro to hum slightly.

"Possibly. We can see Ryogo again if that happens." Rokuro said, causing Ami to nod her head.

"Yeah. that would be gr-" Ami began to say but stop and her eyes widened.

"Ami! What's wrong?!" Rokuro asked, becoming extremely worried.

"It looks like that...I won't survive the nightmare." Ami replied and Rokuro's eyes widen in horror as he looked down to see a green square on Ami's chest.

"No...Not you too." Rokuro said in a scared tone of voice.

"Don't...worry. I'm...not going to be...turned into...a Kagare." Ami said in a pain tone of voice as she started to make her way towards a table where a Exorcist sword and a Talisman lay. Rokuro began to realize what the girl is planning to do.

"Ami! Don't!" Rokuro exclaimed as he dash towards Ami, who already activated the Talisman.

"I'm sorry, Rokuro. But this...is the better...option." Ami said in a sad tone of voice as she held the glowing blue to her chest.

"Please, Ami. Please don't." Rokuro pleaded as tears threaten to came out of his eyes. Ami's skin started to produce a black aura and turning into a blackish colour.

"I Want to say that I have crush on you. Goodbye, Rokuro." Ami said as tears started to come out her eyes. Before Rokuro could say anything, Ami stabbed herself with the sword and her body started to disintegrate.

The crimson eyes fox Faunus started to cry.

"Ami..." Rokuro muttered as his tears fall onto the ground. It was then that the door that Rokuro and Ami barred burst opening, revealing the Kagare that use to be Rokuro's friends.

Rokuro glare at them with tear stained eyes. "AAAAA!" Rokuro roared before grabbing Ami's fallen sword with his still intact arm before charging towards the Kagare.

* * *

 _"I wonder if Ami's transformation was a success?"_ Yuto thought from his place outside Hinatsuki dormitory, the building now being destroyed and flames licked the ruins.

 _"I should probably get out of here soon. This pace would be overrun by the Grimm."_ Yuto thought before an idea came into his head.

 _"Maybe a I could use the Grimm as my next subjects. I wonder how powerful a Kagare/Grimm hybrid will-!"_ Yuto began to thought before seeing a figure coming out of the burning ruins.

"Hmm? Who's this?" Yuto muttered before properly seeing the person.

"Roku! Glad to see that your still alive. How's Ami?" Yuto asked with a smile on his face. However, Rokuro glared at him.

"She's dead. And all the Kagare have been exorcised." Rokuro replied in an angry tone of voice as Yuto noticed the state that Rokuro is in along with the sword.

"Impressive. You managed to exorcise the Kagare with one arm." Yuto commented whilst clapping his hands together.

"YUTOOOO!" Rokuro roared before charging at Yuto.

The teal green hair boy managed to duck under the sword swing that Rokuro was aiming at his head.

"Heh. Your dead set on fighting me, despite the state that you're in." Yuto said before punching Rokuro in the stomach, causing the fox Faunus to stumble backwards.

However, that didn't stop Rokuro from attacking the teal green hair boy again. However, Yuto kicked the fox Faunus in the waist before disarming him.

"I would love to prolong this fight, but this place will soon be swarming with the Grimm, and I don't fancy dealing with the Grimm now." Yuto said as he kicked Rokuro, sending him flying backwards towards the flaming building.

"Seya." Yuto said before starting to walk away.

"Where are you...going, coward?" Rokuro asked as he slowly got himself up off the ground.

"I've already told you, didn't I?" Yuto pointed out before sighing.

"You know. I was planning on letting you go, thinking that you will be entertaining in the future, but I changed my mind." Yuto said before taking out a cut-out person made out of paper. Rokuro's eyes widen in horror as he realizes what Yuto is planning as the teal green hair boy started to chant.

"Don't-" Rokuro began to say but stop as a searing pain erupted in his chest.

"Gah!" Rokuro exclaimed as he fall onto his knees.

 _"Is this...how...I die?"_ Rokuro thought as he gritted his teeth together.

 _"I guess that I won't be seeing my family again."_ Rokuro thought as tears started to leak out of his eyes.

 _"I was hoping to find information about my real family when I was older._ " Rokuro thought, thinking how Yang is doing something similar with finding her biological mother.

A thin black aura started to came out of Rokuro's body. "Let see if your change into a Kagare like the others, Roku." Yuto said with a smirk on his face. As the pain became to much for Rokuro to handle, the fox Faunus started to glow red.

 _"What the?! Is that his Aura?"_ Yuto thought in a confused tone of voice as he started at Rokuro.

 _"It doesn't matter if he unlocked his Aura. That won't protect Rokuro against the Kagare curse."_ Yuto thought, getting over his confused tone of voice.

However, it was then that Rokuro's red Aura started to glow white and the green square in his chest changed into a Seiman pentagram (a star symbol).

 _"W-what is happening to me?"_ The fox Faunus thought as started to realize that the pain is slowly disappearing.

It was then that Rokuro started to feel a strange sensation on his right side, causing the fox Faunus to look at his right arm. Both he and Yuto became shock when they saw that a new arm is forming.

"W-what!?" Yuto exclaimed in a shock tone of voice before noticing the new arm. The arm wasn't a human arm, it was a Kagare arm which is red in colour and has scales with yellow markings.

Both boys started at the arm before Yuto began to laugh. "Yes. Yes! After so many failed attempts, I've managed to successfully turn a human into a Kagare without losing their humanity!" Yuto exclaimed in an excited tone of voice.

With Rokuro, the fox Faunus is flexing the finger of his new arm.

"What...is this?" Rokuro muttered as he examines his new Kagare arm. However, the curiosity that filled Rokuro started to disappear and filled with hate as the fox Faunus began to glare at Yuto.

"Why didn't I fully change into a Kagare like the other?!" Rokuro demanded as Yuto looked at him with a small frown on his face.

"I really don't know, Roku. I guess you got lucky. Heh. It makes sense since you're a fox Faunus." Yuto replied as Rokuro started to growl.

"Why you!" Rokuro roared before charging at Yuto.

"Seriously? This getting a bit boring." Yuto said as he prepared to punch Rokuro again. However, the teal green hair boy became surprise when Rokuro quickly disappeared and appeared behind him.

"What the-?" Yuto exclaimed as he turned his head, just in time for Rokuro to punch him right in the face. This cause him to be sent flying into the burning ruins.

 _"So much...power."_ Yuto thought before disappearing into the flames. Rokuro panted heavily before collapsing onto his knees.

"Is it...over?" Rokuro muttered before losing conciseness and falling onto the ground.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the Hinatsuki tragedy. For those we have read the manga of Twin Star Exorcists, I'm sorry if I haven't written it accurately. By this point, I believe that Rokuro is eleven, I think. Anyway, please comment and until next time, everyone.**

 **DreamWeaverGod: THANK YOU FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW THIS STORY! IF IT WAS POSSIBLE, THEN I WOULD HUG YOU TIGHTLY!(taking deep breath) Anyway, thank you for saying that this story is eye-catching.**

 **Artyom-Dreizehi: Thank you pointing these mistakes for me and I'm glad that you're looking forward for more chapters.**

 **Approved: Sorry, this is not a Harem story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there, Everybody. Ready for the aftermath of the Hinatsuki tragedy?**

Chapter 5

"Stupid bar fight. Rokuro will be worried." Qrow muttered as he, Seigen and Zenichi are making their way towards Hinatsuki Dormitory.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't go drinking then." Seigen said emotionless tone of voice.

Qrow snapped his head towards the Exorcist. "I wasn't drinking! I wasn't even in the bar in the first place. Some bar fight decided to go out of the bar and into the street. I had to sought it out." Qrow explained before sighing and running a hand through his hair with his eyes closed.

"...Whatever you say." Seigen muttered, however, Qrow heard him.

"What did you say?" Qrow asked, glaring at Seigen.

"Please gentlemen. There's no point in arguing over something little as this." Zenkichi pointed out, causing Qrow to grumble slightly whilst Seigen remained silent. Zenkichi sighed before shaking his head.

"You two are like Rokuro and Yuto. Always fighting." Zenkichi said, causing Qrow to turn his head towards the elderly man.

"I bet that when we arrive, Rokuro and Yuto will be another argument." Qrow explained, causing Zenkichi to chuckle slightly.

"I think that you just jinx us, considering your Semblance." Seigen pointed out, causing Qrow to freeze.

"...Yeah, that's true." Qrow said in a stiff tone of voice. It was then that Zenkicki notice something.

"What's that light?" Zenkichi asked in a puzzled tone of voice as Qrow and Seigen started to notice the light in the distance.

"...It looks like a light from a camp fire." Qrow said in a thoughtful tone of voice. It was then that Seigen realize something.

"It's in the same place where Hinatsuki Dormitory is." Seigen pointed out and it took a few seconds for the three men to realize that something is happening at the Hinatsuki Dormitory.

"Come on! Leg it!" Qrow said before starting to run towards the Hinatsuki Dormitory.

"Don't tell me what to do." Seigen muttered before running after Qrow.

"Please be safe, children." Zenkichi muttered as he started to increase his walking pace, gaining the feeling that something bad is happening at the dorm

* * *

"What...happened here?" Qrow asked in a shock tone of voice as he stared at the burning building.

"Possible a Grimm attack." Seigen said as he stop next to Qrow and took out a Talisman.

"What about the Kagare?" Qrow asked as he got out-. Seigen shook his head.

"The Kagare usually try to find weak points in the barrier in areas with the greatest Yin energy. I don't see why the Kagare would appear here." Seigen explained, causing Qrow to nod his head slightly.

"This looks horrible." A voice said, causing Qrow and Seigen to turn their heads to see Zenkichi approaching them.

"Whatever happened here, we better find the children." Qrow said, causing the two other men to nod their heads before starting to search for the children.

"Rokuro! Rokuro! Where are you?!" Qrow shouted, hoping for the fox Faunus to hear him and respond. As he looked around the grounds of the dorm, he spotted a person laying on the ground.

 _"Rokuro! Thank god."_ Qrow thought in a relieved tone of voice as he spotted two fox ears on top of the person's head. However, the red eye hunter wasn't the only one to spot Rokuro as a black, wolf-like creature started to approach the fox Faunus.

" _A Beowolf."_ Qrow thought, recognizing the type of Grimm.

"Get away from my nephew!" Qrow shouted as he charged towards the Beowolf, Harbringer changing into its scythe form. Qrow managed to reach the Grimm before the Beowolf could do anything to the unconscious Rokuro and sliced its head off.

 _"Are there more Grimm about?_ " Qrow thought as he peered through the darkness, trying to spot any glowing red eyes. For some reason, the red eyed Hunter gain the feeling that he is being watch by a presence that is not of a Grimm.

"You managed to find someone?" A voice asked, causing Qrow to glance behind his shoulder to see Seigen approaching him.

"Just Rokuro. Have you?" Qrow asked, causing Seigen to shake his head.

"No. I've only found a few dead bodies." Seigen replied, causing Qrow to become wide eyed.

"Grimm. They have no mercy." Qrow growled as he glared at the darkness. Seigen looked at Rokuro and when he saw the fox Faunus's right arm, his black eyes widened.

"This is no Grimm attack." Seigen said, causing Qrow to become confuse as he turned his head again.

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked, raising an eye-brow.

"Have you seen the shrimp's right arm?" Seigen asked, causing Qrow to become more confused before looking down at his nephew's right arm.

"What!?" Qrow exclaimed as his eye widened in shock as he stared at the red Kagare arm.

W-what happened to Rokuro's arm?" Qrow asked as Seigen began to frown.

"We need to meet up with the old man first." Seigen replied, causing Qrow to stare at the Exorcist for a few seconds before nodding his head.

* * *

Back at the Rose/Xio Long residence, Summer Rose is getting a bit worried. "Where are they? I hope that Qrow hasn't decided to go to a bar first." Summer said in a worrying tone of voice as the silver eye women stared outside the window.

"Sum, you need to relax. Qrow and Rokuro will probably be up the pathway by now." Taiyang said in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Yeah, maybe your right." Summer said as she started to smile. It was then that the front is heard opening, causing Summer to jump slightly.

"They're here!" Summer exclaimed, causing Taiyang to chuckle slightly as he watch Summer leaving the kitchen walked towards the door.

"Hello, Qrow...Where's Rokuro?" Summer asked, noticing that her son isn't with the red eyed Hunter.

It was then that Summer notice the tense look on Qrow's face. "Qrow...is there something wrong?" Summer asked, dread entering her body.

"Where are Ruby and Yang?" Qrow asked as Taiyang made his appearance.

"They in bed. They went to bed ten minutes ago." Taiyang replied, causing Qrow to sigh in relief slightly.

"That's good to hear." Qrow muttered, however, both Summer and Taiyang became confused.

"Qrow. Did something happened with Rokuro?" Summer asked, causing Qrow to take a deep breath.

"There's...has been an incident at the Hinatsuki Dormitory." Qrow replied, causing Summer and Taiyang to become wide eyed.

"Are the children okay?!" Taiyang asked, causing Qrow to shook his head.

"All the children...are dead. except for one." Qrow replied, causing Summer to gasp.

"Who?" Summer asked becoming more fearful.

"It's Rokuro but...something happened to him." Qrow said, causing both Summer and Taiyang to glance at each other.

"What do you mean? What happened to our son?" Taiyang asked, causing Qrow to take a deep breath.

"He's outside with Seigen and the old man. I'll bring them in. But...be prepared for what you're about to see." Qrow explained, but this caused Summer and Taiyang to become worriedly.

"You can come in now." Qrow called towards the door, causing both Seigen and Zenkichi to enter the house, and when they saw Rokuro in Seigen's arm, Summer almost shrieked.

"What...happened to Rokuro?" Summer asked in horror as she and Taiyang stared at the Kagare arm that has become Rokuro's new arm.

"This is the result of someone being effected by the Kagare curse." Zenkichi replied, causing both Summer and Taiyang to become confuse.

"Kagare curse?" the two asked at the same time.

"A forbidden ritual." Seigen replied as he looked at Summer.

"Is there...anyway to change his arm back to normal?" Summer asked in a fearful tone of voice.

"There's no reversal to the effects of the Kagare curse." Seigen, causing both Summer and Taiyang to become wide eyed.

"...But I can sealed the power away, that will cause his arm to look normal." Seigen explained, causing Summer to gain a hopeful expression on her face.

"Seigen. You do that whilst I'll inform Mrs Rose and Mr Xio Long what has happened. You don't mind if Seigen uses Rokuro's room?" Zenkichi asked, causing Taiyang to nod his head, causing Seigen to start walking up stairs.

"What happened? Qrow said that there's has been an incident at the Hinatsuki Dormitory." Taiyang asked as he, Summer, Qrow and Zenkichi headed into the living room.

"We're not entirely sure what happened, but the whole place is covered in flames when we arrived." Zenkichi explained, causing Summer and Taiyang to gain shock expressions on their faces.

"Qrow said that...you didn't find any other survivors?" Taiyang asked, causing Zenkichi to nod his head sadly.

"I'm afraid not. The only idea we came up with is that someone attacked the dorm and used the children to perform the Kagare curse." Zenkichi explained as Summer gained a curious look on her face.

"What exactly is this ritual?" Summer asked, remembering Seigen calling it a "forbidden ritual". Zenkichi took a deep breath.

"A Kagare curse is a ritual that can turn a human being into a Kagare." Zenkichi replied, causing Summer to widen her eyes in horror. Taiyang place an arm around the silver eyes women.

"So your saying that everyone apart form Rokuro have been...turned into a Kagare?" Taiyang asked, causing Zenkichi to nod his head. He, Ruby, Yang and Qrow don't know what a Kagare looks like, but they heard that it's a monstrous creature born from the sin of Humans and Faunus.

"Why would someone do that? To children no less?" Summer asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Someone with a cold heart." Qrow replied darkly, his mind gaining the image of someone who want humanity and Faunus dead.

"Whatever the case. We found out the entire the story until Rokuro wakes up...and is a good state of mind." Zenkichi added, gaining the feeling that Rokuro will feel horrible when waking up.

* * *

When Rokuro woke up, he became confused when he saw that he is in his bedroom.

 _"How did I end up in my room? Did Uncle Qrow brought me here?"_ Rokuro thought in confusion.

 _"Strange. I don't remember him coming over-!"_ Rokuro began to thought before the events from last night flooded into his head, causing the fox Faunus to become wide eyed.

"Please let it be a nightmare. Please let it a nightmare." Rokuro repeated under his breath. However, deep down, Rokuro knew that the events that happened from last night were real and everyone from the Hinatsuki Dormitory is dead or got turned into a Kagare and exorcised by him.

Rokuro remembered gaining a Kagare arm and when the fox Faunus looked at his right arm, he became wide eyed as he saw that it was completely normal. "...What?" Rokuro muttered as he stared as his arm.

 _"I'm pretty sure that my arm got chewed off by a Kagare and got replaced by a Kagare's arm."_ Rokuro thought, puzzled. However, when he activate his spiritual senses, a ability that Exorcists have that allows them to see the Spiritual powers of Yang and Yin, dread started to fill Rokuro as he saw that, despite the layer of Spiritual power covering his arm, his right arm is producing the aura of a Kagare.

It was then that tears started to seep out of the fox Faunus's eyes as Rokuro brought up his knees and hug them.

"Why me? Why did I have to live whilst the others die?" Rokuro muttered as the faces of all his friends at Hinatsuki Dormitory appear in his head. It was then that a knock is heard, causing Rokuro to turn his head towards the door.

"Rokuro. Are you awake?" Yang's voice came through the door. "

...Yes." Rokuro replied, thinking that there's no point in pretending to sleep.

"Morning, Rokuro. When did you get-!" Yang began to ask as she opened the door but stop when she and Ruby, who is behind her, saw the tears in Rokuro's eyes.

"Roku! Are you okay?!" Ruby asked in a shock tone of voice as she and Yang rush towards Rokuro's bed.

"...I don't know." The crimson eyes fox Faunus replied, starting to feel hollow inside. Ruby and Yang started to hug him.

"What happened to you? Did something happen last night?" Yang asked and Rokuro was about to reply but got interrupted as a slight cough is heard, causing the three siblings to turn their heads towards the door to see Taiyang.

"Glad to see your awake, Rokuro." Taiyang said with a small smile on his face.

"Dad. Do you know what happened last night? Rokuro looked all depress." Ruby asked as she release her hold on Rokuro. Taiyang took a deep breath.

"I tell you to later, now isn't the right time." Taiyang explained, causing both Ruby and Yang to gain a slightly disgruntled looks on their faces but nodded their heads nonetheless.

"Ruby, Yang. Can you please leave me and Rokuro. There's something I want to talk to him about something. Breakfast is made by the way." Taiyang explained, causing the two sisters to glance at each other before nodding their heads.

After the two siblings left and closed the door, Taiyang took a deep breath before looking at Rokuro.

"How are you feeling, Rokuro?" Taiyang asked in a soft tone of voice.

"...Empty." Rokuro replied, causing Taiyang to nod his head slightly.

"I've heard from Qrow, Seigen and old man Otomi about the whole Hinatsuki Dormitory consumed in flames. Summer and I became shock when we saw that...arm of yours." Taiyang explained, causing Rokuro to gain a curious look on his face.

"What happened to my arm? How did it turn back to a human arm?" Rokuro asked, causing Taiyang to sigh slightly.

"I'm not entirely sure, but Seigen did something to seal that Kagare arm away." Taiyang explained as Rokuro stared at his right arm.

"So I'm stuck having a Kagare arm for the rest of my life." Rokuro muttered, however, Taiyang heard him.

"I'm afraid so. I bring some breakfast up for you." Taiyang said before starting to leave the room. However, he stopped when he reach the doorway.

"Seigen and old man Otomi said that they will be coming over. They need to know what happened last night." Taiyang explained, causing Rokuro to nod his head.

"Got it." Rokuro replied in a quite tone of voice as Taiyang left the room. However, the fox Faunus never want to remember the events from last night ever again.

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, both Seigen and Zenkichi arrived at the Rose/Xio Long residents, just like what Taiyang said. Qrow took Ruby and Yang into town along with their pet dog Zwie, saying that the meeting is private.

However, the two girls were informed about what happened to Hinatsuki Dormitory last night and that the other children are dead. The two sisters were very upset, both being good friends with the children of Hinatsuki Dormitory along with Rokuro. Currently, the fox Faunus, Summer and Taiyang are in the living room, along with Seigen and Zenkichi.

"Now, Rokuro. Can you please tell us what exactly happened last night?" Seigen asked, surprising everyone that he is using Rokuro's name rather than "Shrimp".

With some difficulties, Rokuro managed to tell the four adults about the events from last night. Everyone became shock when they heard who was behind the "attack" of the dorm.

"I knew that the kid wasn't normal." Taiyang said with a frown on his face.

"Now, now, Mr Xio Long. There's no point in commenting the normality of Yuto. Despite his attitude towards the other children." Zenkichi said, causing Taiyang to grumble slightly.

"What happened to Yuto? We couldn't find his body?" Zenkichi asked, turning his attention towards Rokuro.

"I punch him into the flames with my...Kegare arm." Rokuro replied in a quiet tone of voice, causing everyone to become shock.

"So, Yuto is dead then?" Zenkichi asked, causing Rokuro to gulp slightly.

"Probably." Rokuro replied, staring at the ground.

"But why would Yuto do something horrible in the first place?" Summer asked in a horrified tone of voice.

Seigen took a deep breath before speaking. "He probably be experimenting with the Kagare curse before attempting to use the ritual on himself." Seigen replied in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Anyway. I need to report to master Arima about these events. He will probably come up with so cover up story." Seigen explained, causing Summer and Taiyang to become confused whilst Rokuro looked at him.

"Why would this Arima person need to make up a cover up story?" Taiyang asked, causing Seigen to sigh slightly.

"Knowledge about the Kagare curse is supposed to be a secret. I don't know how the brat found out about Kagare curse in the first. But it will cause trouble if other people found out about the knowledge." Seigen replied, causing Taiyang to frown slightly.

"How bad are we talking about?" Taiyang asked, becoming curious.

"Well, other Exorcists could use the knowledge to increase their own power. That's what the curse is originally for." Seigen replied, causing Rokuro, Summer and Taiyang to become wide eyed.

"How can people...be so power hungry?" Summer asked, causing Seigen to shrug his shoulders.

"Who knows. But anyway, you three need to keep a tight lip about this." Seigen said, his facial expression becoming serious. However, Summer tilt her head in confusion.

"So why are you telling us about this? You could have this conversation with Rokuro privately?" Summer pointed out, causing Seigen to shrug his shoulders.

"Your are his parents. I think it's best if you know what happened to Rokuro." Seigen replied, causing Summer to nod her head.

 _"If I didn't tell you. Then you probably beat the information out of me."_ Seigen thought within his head, remembering how Summer can become something to fear when angered.

"We need to get going now. I think that we covered everything." Zenkichi said before the two of them stood up along with Summer and Taiyang. However, it was then that Seigen remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Your probably wondering about that Kagare arm of yours?" Seigen asked, causing Rokuro to instinctively grab is right arm.

"I think Taiyang told you that I seal the power away." Seigen asked, causing Rokuro to nod his head.

"I've created a Talisman that allows you to release that power so you can wield it. The Talisman's black and it should be on your bedside table." Seigen explained, causing Rokuro to nod his head.

"Well. See your around, Shrimp."Seigen said before heading towards the door.

Zenkichi shook his head as he sighed. "Still the same in any situation, Seigen." Zenkichi muttered before turning his head towards Rokuro.

"Well, I hope that you will get feel better soon, Rokuro. I'll probably be moved to the Seiko Dormitory. Give me a call if you want anything or want to see Ryogo or Mayura." Zenkichi explained, causing the fox Faunus to nod his head.

"Well. goodbye for now, then." Zenkichi said before heading towards the door. When Summer closed the door, silence descended into the house.

"...I'll be in my room if you want me." Rokuro said before heading towards the stairs. Summer was about to say something but Taiyang place a hand on the silver eyes women's shoulder and shook his head when Summer look at him.

* * *

It's been six month since the now dubbed Hinatsuki tragedy, and Rokuro has isolated himself from the outside world.

The cover up story that was created is that a group of Kagare managed to appear in the dorm and killed all the children. Thankfully, Rokuro's name haven't been mentioned which he was grateful for.

During the month of isolating himself from the rest of the world in depression, people have visit him, such as Ryogo who introduce the other members of the Seika Dormitory to him, Atushi Sukumozuka and Shinnoshuke Kuzaki.

Another person who visited Rokuro is Mayura Otomi, the granddaughter of Zenkichi Otomi who the fox Faunus made friends with during his time at Hinatsuki Dormitory.

"Should I just give on being an Exorcist?" Rokuro thought as he stared out of the window. That same thought has been running through his mind for a while now.

"Do I have any right to be called an exorcist since I have a Kagare arm?" Rokuro muttered as he looked down at his right arm that is covered in bandages, covering the wounds that the crimson eyes fox Faunus have been inflicting upon himself.

"It would be a shame if you quiet. You have a lot of potential." A voice spoke, causing Rokuro to whip his head around and instinctively grab a Talisman on the bedside table. Standing by the door is a woman wearing black and red clothes and having long black hair. On her waist is a katana in its sheath. However, Rokuro couldn't see the women's face due to a Nevermore mask covering it.

"...A humanoid Nevermore?" Rokuro asked as he stared at the women. _"And How didn't I hear her?"_ Rokuro thought confusedly.

The Nevermore masked women chuckled slightly. "I'm no humanoid Nevermore, Rokuro Rose. This is just a normal mask that I wear." The Nevermore masked women explained, causing Rokuro to nod his head slightly. However, he raised an eye-brow when he realizes something.

"How do you know my name?" Rokuro asked, becoming tense.

"I know a lot of things about this family." The Nevermore masked women replied, causing Rokuro to frown slightly.

"And why are so interested in me?" Rokuro asked, causing the Nevermore masked women to shrug her shoulders.

"Nothing really. But I was the one who indirectly open the path for you to become an Exorcist. I sensed that great power within you." The Nevermore masked women replied as Rokuro looked at his right arm.

"But, it's an Exorcist's duty to exorcise the Kagare, and how I'm supposed to do that when I'm part Kagare?" Rokuro asked, lifting his right arm.

"Does it really matter what happened to your body? You should really be thinking of the person you are." The Nevermore masked women explained whilst crossing her arms.

"...Maybe." Rokuro replied weakly.

"And anyway, you need to move on. You can't just waste your life away by staying in here." The Nevermore masked women said, causing Rokuro to frown slightly.

"It's not that easy, when all my friends are dead." Rokuro explained, causing the Nevermore masked women to sigh.

"So what? You couldn't save, but you can avenge them. Used that the power of your new Kagare arm to exorcise all the Kagare." The Nevermore masked women explained, before smirking under her mask.

"And anyway, you should look at the Talisman your holding in your hand." The Nevermore masked women said, causing Rokuro to raise an eye-brow before looking at the Talisman. His eyes widen when he saw it is the black that Seigen made for him.

"You said that you're part Kagare, meaning that you have no right to be an Exorcist. But the rest of you say to use it." The Nevermore masked women explained as Rokuro stared at the blank Talisman.

"Anyway. It's your choice if you continue to follow the path on an Exorcist." The Nevermore masked women said before drawing her katana. Rokuro become shock when the masked women created a portal by slicing the air with her weapon.

"Who...are you?" Rokuro asked, stopping the women who was about to enter the portal.

"My name...is Raven Branwen." The Nevermore masked women replied as she removed her mask.

Rokuro became shock as he stared at Raven. "Yang's...mum?" Rokuro asked, causing Raven to hum slightly.

"Biologically speaking, yes. See you later, Rokuro Rose." Raven said before walking into the portal and closing in. Rokuro stared at the place where the portal was before looking a photo of him with the all his friends at Hinatsuki, including Ryogo. It was taken sometime after Rokuro started his training as an Exorcist.

"...I will continue to follow the path of an Exorcist. I will exorcist every Kagare and avenge my friends." Rokuro thought, beginning to smile after months of being depress.

Deep within Rokuro's subconscious, his sleeping Spiritual Guardian smiled as well.

* * *

In a cave far away from the island of Patch, a man is sitting in front of a giant fire. Due to the fire, only his sihouette can been seen.

 **"Om sapta jihvah bhanja vijaya. Sambo-haya svevinoh. Ahlak-cahm bam bah svaha...Om sapta..."** The man chanted with his hands in a strange position.

Suddenly, the flames roared before settling down again and two names appeared within the flames.

"Benio Adashino and Rokuro Rose...?" The man read the names in the flames.

 _"The head of the Adashino family and the sole survivor of the Hinatsuki tragedy, an interesting pair."_ The man thought before becoming confuse as the name "Rose" began to flicker, disappearing and reappearing.

 _"...Oh, yeah. I've heard that "Rose" isn't Rokuro's real name. That's the name he gained from his adopted family."_ The man thought again before begging to smile widely.

"Hehehe...Hahahaha! Finally! the moment we're been waiting for! The coming of the Miko!" The man exclaimed in an excited tone of voice

* * *

 **And there we have it, Rokuro decided to still follow the path of an Exorcist instead of quitting like in the manga and anime of the Twin Star Exorcists and also the appearance a certain glass wearing Exorcist. Like in the 2nd chapter, I'm not sure if I made Raven a bit ooc. You guys are probably wondering who was watching Qrow at the destroyed dormitory. You'll find out in a future chapter but I'm not entire sure about the gender of the character, if you have a preference, then please write it down. Please comment and until next time, everybody.**

 **CrazyCatVX: I'm not entirely sure what your saying (Sorry) but I think that I know what your saying. I'll try to keep this story as original as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Are you ready to read about the meeting between Rokuro and Benio?  
**

Chapter 6

It has been four years since the Hinatsuki tragedy and life seems to be moving smoothly. Everyone became surprise when Rokuro re-started his Exorcist training, they thought that the Hinatsuki tragedy would have cause him to quite being an Exorcist.

However, they could tell that the Fox Faunus is still suffering from the event. During those four years, Summer Rose decided to train Rokuro in the use of the sword, thinking it would be a good idea to broaden his skills.

Naturally, Rokuro designed his own weapon alongside Ruby, who created a scythe/rifle hybrid, and Yang, who created two gauntlets that are equipped with shot-guns, when both sisters started to attend Signal Academy.

The weapon that Rokuro has created is a sword with a crimson blade and a black handle and guard. The sword is equipped with slots that Rokuro can place his Talismans slots are folded within the guard of the sword.

Ruby became upset that the Rokuro's weapon isn't a hybrid weapon.

Summer Rose also taught Rokuro hand-to-hand combat, thinking that it would be a good idea since Rokuro has a Kegare arm.

Speaking about the Kegare arm, Rokuro never once used the black Talisman and Ruby and Yang became curious when they first saw the black Talisman but haven't receive an answer.

Rokuro has no wish of using that kegare arm, despite Raven stating that it is a part of him now on the night that she visit the crimson eyes fox Faunus.

In the present, Rokuro, Ryogo and Zenkichi have returned from an exorcist request.

"We're back!" Rokuro called as he entered the kitchen of Seika Dormitory. Ever since he started becoming an Exorcist again after the six months in isolation, Rokuro has been going to Seika Dormitory to continue his training and perform his duties.

"Hello, Rokuro. How was the request?" Shinnoshuke, a male with purple hair that covers his eyes, preventing anyone seeing them, asked from his place at the kitchen table.

"It was a piece of cake." Rokuro replied with a grin on his face. However, it was then that Ryogo, who just entered the room carrying a clip-board in his hand, whack Rokuro on the head with said clip-board on the head.

"Owch! What was that for, Ryogo!" Rokuro shouted has he nursed his sore head.

"That's for sounding too cocky." Ryogo replied calmly as Rokuro continued to nurse his head.

"Well, Rokuro is a skilled Exorcist." Atsushi, a boy with brown hair that has a red streak head, before drinking some of his coffee.

"True, True." Shinnoshuke agreed with Atsuki just as Zenkichi entered the room.

"Ah, Ryogo. Are those the new requests?" Zenkichi asked, causing Ryogo to nod his head before starting to ruffle the papers.

"Yes. There's one here from an elderly man saying that his cramp muscles are being caused by an evil spirit." Ryogo read out one of the requests.

"Defiantly not a Kegare." Both Shinnoshuke and Atsushi said at the same time as Zenkichi nodded his head.

"Why didn't he just have a warm bath. That might get rid of the cramp muscles." Rokuro suggested, causing Ryogo to shrug his shoulders.

"Don't know. Maybe he did that but feel no change." Ryogo explained, causing the crimson eyes Faunus to hum slightly.

"I've heard that Yang will be heading to Beacon soon. Is that true, Rokuro?" Zenkichi asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Yes. Sis was thrilled when she received the acceptance letter in the mail." Rokuro replied, causing Ryogo to smile.

"Good for her. She's an excellent fighter...except for leaving herself a bit wide open when coming to defense. " Ryogo said, saying the last part sheepishly.

"That's not her fault though, the recoil of Yang's weapon leaves her wide open." Shinnoshuke pointed out, causing Ryogo to shrug his shoulders.

"And Ruby is staying at Signal for two more years?" Atsushi asked, causing Rokuro to nod his head.

"YeP. Two more years for Ruby." Rokuro replied as he stared at the ceiling.

"Have you wanted to become Hunter instead of an Exorcist, Rokuro?" Shinnoshuke asked, causing Rokuro to hum slightly.

"I did for a while but decided to train as an Exorcist when Mr Otomi gave me the choice." Rokuro explained, causing Zenkichi to nod his head in agreement.

"There are a few Exorcists who are Hunters as well, you know." Zenkichi said, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Seriously!?" Atsuki shouted, causing Zenchiki to nod his head.

"They must be skilled to do both jobs." Shinnoshuke said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Yes. They undergo vigorous training to strengthen their Aura." Zenkichi explained, causing both Shinnoshuke and Atsushi to become confuse.

"Why is that?" Atsushi asked, causing Zenkichi to take a breath.

"Those we became Hunters whilst being an Exorcist at the same time usually have weak Spiritual power. Therefore, they strength their Aura." Zenkichi began to explain, causing Shinnoske to raise an eye-brow, even though nobody can see it.

"Why is that?" Shinnoshuke asked, becoming curious.

"Whilst using Spiritual power is the most effective way of getting rid of an Kegare, the use of one's Aura can also be used to deal with a Kegare. However, Aura can only deform a Kegare, turning it back into a formless mass of sin." Zenkichi finish explaining, causing both Shinnoshuke and Atsushi to become quiet.

"Both Ruby and Yang have been undergoing vigorous training with their Aura." Rokuro informed the two, causing both Shinnoshuke and Atsuki to become wide eyed.

"Impressive. They defiantly be skilled Huntresses when they graduate." Atsuki said in an impressed tone of voice. It was then that Rokuro notice the time only the wall.

"It's about time I be going now. See you all tomorrow." Rokuro said as he stood up from his place at the table.

"Have a safe trip back home, Rokuro." Ryogo said, causing Rokuro to sigh slightly.

"Ryogo. I'm fifteen now. You don't need to worry about me." Rokuro said, causing Ryogo to smile slightly.

"You always say that and yet something usually happens to you." Ryogo said and Zenkichi, Shinnoshuke and Atsushi started to laugh when Rokuro's expression turned into annoyance.

"I see you all tomorrow." Rokuro grumbled as he headed towards the door. Picking up Crimson Fox, the name of his weapon, the crimson eyes fox Faunus started to make his way back to Patch.

* * *

Rokuro is currently on a bridge and staring at the water that runs underneath the bridge.

 _"It's been five years since Ruby and Yang started to undergo intense training to strengthen their Aura. The same time that I started to become an Exorcist again."_ Rokuro thought with a sad expression in his eyes.

"I guess that the state I was in during those six months caused them to train even harder than they should. They don't want to see me in despair again." Rokuro thought again as a small smile appeared on his face.

However, it was then that memories of the Hinatsuki tragedy flashed through Rokuro's mind, causing the crimson eye Faunus to grimace slightly.

 _"I need to stop thinking about that night. I want to keep moving forward."_ Rokuro thought, rubbing his head. The crimson eyes Faunus wanted to move forward, but the events of the Hinatsuki tragedy kept on running through his mind.

It was then that fingers rubbed Rokuro's right fox ear, causing the crimson eye Faunus shudder slightly.

"Hey! What was that-!?" Rokuro began to exclaim, whirling around to see who touched his ear.

"Hello, little brother." A smiling Yang greeted. Standing to her is Ruby who had a nervous smile on her face.

"Yang. You do know that I don't like it when people touch my right ear." Rokuro said, glaring at the lilac eyed girl slightly. It has been discovered that Rokuro has a sensitive spot in his right Faunus ear.

Yang laugh lightly. "You always say that. But we all know that you secretly enjoy it." Yang said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah right." Rokuro muttered before taking a deep sigh.

"What are you two doing here?" Rokuro asked, not expecting to see them.

"We decided to head toward Seika Dormitory to pick you up. But that doesn't seem to matter now." Ruby explained, causing Rokuro to sigh.

"Seriously. Why do people act like I'm five years old? I can look after myself." Rokuro said as he crossed his arms with a slight scowl on his face.

"The duty of an older sibling is to take care of their younger siblings." Yang replied, causing Rokuro to give her a deadpan expression on her face.

"And yet you let Ruby hang out by herself." Rokuro pointed out, causing Ruby to pout slightly.

"I'm not along. I bring Crescent Rose with me." Ruby explained, referring to her scythe. Rokuro and Yang to sweat-drop slightly at this.

"You weapon doesn't count, Ruby." Rokuro stated, causing Ruby to pout even more.

It was then that Yang notice something glowing above them.

"Hey. What's that?" Yang asked whilst pointing upwards, causing both Ruby and Rokuro to look up.

When the glowing died, the three siblings became wide eyed when they saw a girl falling from the sky.

"What…?" Ruby asked with a confused look on her face as they watch the girl heading straight towards the water. Just as the girl passed the bridge, Rokuro grabbed the girl's hand.

However, the sudden jolt of weight that was applied when the girl stopped falling cause Rokuro to fall into the water as well.

"...Sis. Can Roku swim, right?" Ruby asked slowly as both sisters stated at the place where Rokuro and the girl landed in the water.

"...No!" Yang replied, her eyes widening before jumped into the water as well.

 _"Now, where's Rokuro and the girl?_ " Yang thought as her head emerged from the water and started to search. Yang's eye widen when she saw the two of them getting onto the bank of the river...the girl pulling Rokuro out of the water.

 _"The girl's completely fine!?"_ Yang exclaimed in her head before starting to head towards the river bank herself.

With Rokuro, the crimson eyes Faunus was taking deep breaths of air. _"Note...for...the future. Never...jump in the water...again."_ Rokuro thought through deep breaths.

 _"I hope that non of the Talismans in Crimson Fox aren't."_ Rokuro thought, glancing at his weapon worriedly.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Rokuro asked, turning his attention towards the girl. It was then that he had a proper look at the girl. The girl has long black hair and green eyes. Attach to her waist are two katanas and she also carrys a bag. Rokuro notice two fox ears on top of the girl's head, making her a fox Faunus.

 _"She's the same as me...And super cute"_ Rokuro thought, blushing slightly as he watch the female fox Faunus rinse the water out of her clothes.

"Roku! Are you okay?!" A voice exclaimed, causing Rokuro to turn his head to see Ruby running towards the two.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rokuro replied just as Yang joined them.

"Ehe. I'm soaking wet." Yang said as she examines herself.

"Sorry." Rokuro said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I can dry myself quickly." Yang said before activating her Semblance. a fiery Aura started to appear around Yang.

As Yang helped Rokuro to dry, Ruby turned her attention towards the green eye fox Faunus.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she approach the female fox Faunus. The green eyes girl stared at Ruby, making the silver eyes girl nervous slightly, before nodding her head.

"That's good to hear...?" Ruby said before seeing the green eyes girl taking out a piece of paper out of her bag. The green eye girl unfolded the piece of paper, frowned at it for a few seconds before handing the piece of paper to Ruby. The silver eye girl became confused at the piece of paper as she held it.

"What's that, Ruby?" Rokuro asked as he and Yang approach Ruby.

"I think this girl wants to go to this place." Ruby replied as she hold out the piece of paper to the two, revealing that the piece of paper has a map written on it. On the map is a star with the word _"Here"_ written next to it.

"You want to go to the place where the red star is?" Yang asked, causing the green eye girl to nod her head in reply.

"Where is the place though? Most of the map has been smudged by the water." Rokuro asked in an unsure tone of voice, tilting his head in confusion.

"We need to at least help her, right?" Ruby asked, looking at Rokuro and Yang.

"Yeah, sure. I'm guessing you're not from Vale then?" Yang asked the female fox Faunus who nodded her head in reply.

"How come your not speaking...Are your mute?" Rokuro asked, realizing that the girl hasn't said anything. This time, the green eye girl shook her head.

"I don't enjoy...small talk." The green eye girl replied, causing the three siblings to glance at each other confusedly.

"Okaaaay. My name is Yang Xio Long, this is my younger sister Ruby Rose and younger brother Rokuro Rose." Yang said, introducing the three of them to the green eyes girl. The female fox Faunus stared at them confusedly.

"Half sisters, adopted bother." Ruby explained, knowing what is going through the fox Faunus's mind.

"Benio Adashino." The now named Benio introduce herself.

"Let's get going then. You want to get to the place as quickly as possible, right?" Rokuro asked, causing Benio to nod her head.

* * *

"I think that...we're lost." Rokuro said in a nervous tone of voice.

"YeP." Both Yang and Ruby confirmed at the same time whilst Benio looked at them with a blank expression on her face.

"Don't give us that look! Yes, the three of us have been in Vale plenty of times, but this map isn't the easiest thing to read you know. You couldn't read this map either!" Rokuro shouted, causing a tick mark to appear on Benio's head.

"Please calm down, Roku. Shouting won't solve anything." Ruby said in a calm tone of voice, causing Rokuro to take a deep breath.

"Maybe we're taking the wrong turn somewhere." Yang suggested as she examine the map again. As this is going on, Benio notice something, causing the green eye fox Faunus to tug Rokuro's sleeve.

"What's wrong?" Rokuro asked before looking where Benio is pointing at.

 _"A sweet store?_ " Rokuro thought confusedly before a growling can be heard.

"...Your hungry, Benio?" Ruby asked, she and Yang also hearing the growling sound of Benio's stomach.

"Got any money?" Rokuro asked, causing Benio to shook her head. Rokuro sighed slightly before taking out his wallet.

"You can one thing, okay." Rokuro said as he passed his wallet to Benio.

"Wow. Such a gentleman, Roku." Yang said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't start Yang. I'm just being generous." Rokuro said just as Ruby notice something.

"The shop doesn't serve Faunus, Benio." Ruby said as she pointed to a sign next to the door. Benio frowned at this before glancing down at her swords.

"I've got an idea?" Benio said, causing the three siblings to raise an eye-brow.

"Okay...what is your idea?" Rokuro asked confusedly.

"You find out." Benio replied before walking towards the shop.

"I hope that she'll be fine." Ruby said in a worrying tone of voice.

"She'll be fine. Benio looks like she knows what she is planning." Yang said just Benio entered the sweet store. Three of them just had to wait for a few seconds before...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Didn't you read the-H-Hey! Put that sword down! I-I get you w-want, Okay!" The voice of the shop keeper can be heard, causing Rokuro, Ruby and Yang to sweat-drop.

* * *

"Just one. I said "just one", didn't I?" Rokuro asked as he stared at his empty wallet in an angry tone of voice.

Meanwhile Benio is munching down a Ohagi with a happy expression on her face.

"You really like Ohagi, don't you, Benio?" Ruby asked as she stare at the plateful of purple sweets, causing Benio to nod her head.

"Can I at least have one? Since you bought them with my money." Rokuro asked as he stretch his hand towards the plate. However, Benio slapped the crimson eyes fox Faunus's hand away and hissed at him.

"Hey! Don't hiss at me like a cat! You're not a cat Faunus you know!" Rokuro exclaimed as both Yang shook her head.

"Don't worry, Roku. You can have some cookies when we get back home." Yang explained as she place a hand on Rokuro's shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks." Rokuro said with a small smile on his face.

"Yes! Cookies!" Ruby exclaimed with a happy expression on her face.

"The cookies are for Rokuro only." Yang explained with a smirk on her face, causing Ruby to pout.

* * *

 _"I want to go home and get away from this girl!"_ Rokuro thought in his head as he, Ruby, Yang and Benio walked again. It was then that two children riding bicycles can be seen heading towards them.

"Kohana, are still following me?" The boy, who is in the lead, asked the girl behind him.

"Wait for me, big brother!" The girl called Kohana called as she tried to catch up with her brother. The interaction caused a smile to appear on Benio's face.

It was then that a thought entered Rokuro's head."By the way, Benio, how come you fell out of the/ **Kukukuku!** " Rokuro began to asked but stop when laughter can be heard.

"W-what's making that s-sound?" Ruby asked, sounding scared as place a hand on Crescent Rose.

It was then that Benio whip her head around to see that the bikes that the two children were riding on are on their sides and looked abandoned.

"What happened to kids?" Yang asked as she, Rokuro and Ruby notice that the children have disappeared as well. Benio took out a piece of paper, one that the three siblings recognize.

 _"A Talisman!?"_ Rokuro, Ruby and Yang exclaimed in their heads at the same time.

 **"I humbly and respectfully beg your forgiveness. Please grant my humble request to enter the gates of the gods! Open the gates of Magona! Carry without delay!"** Benio chanted before throwing the Talisman into the air which turned into a circular gate with a square entrance.

The gate moved towards the four of them and when they entered through the gate, they ended up somewhere completely different.

"W-what is this place!?" Yang exclaimed as she and Ruby stared at the place that they have entered. The area is like the the place the four of them, including the children, were originally at but but uncounted an apocalypse, the sky a darkish red colour.

"AAAAAAA!" A voice screamed through the air, causing the four of them to whip their heads in the direction of the scream. Their eyes widen when they spotted the two children being confronted with a monstrous creature.

"B-big Brother. Please wake up...Let go home." Kohana said in a scared tone of voice.

"Kohanna...run..." The big brother said in a weak tone of voice as he lay on the ground. The monstrous creature loomed above them, causing Kohana to widen her eyes in fear and started to cry.

However, before the monstrous creature could do anything, two swords found themselves embedded within the monstrous creature's neck.

Benio, now wearing a blank fox mask, can be seen running towards the monstrous creature before attacking it with her two swords that glowed with Spiritual power.

"Roku...is she...?" Ruby began to ask but Rokuro nodded his head, knowing what Ruby's question is.

"Yeah...She's an Exorcist." Rokuro confirmed.

"So...that's a Kegare then?" Yang asked, causing Rokuro to nod his head again.

"...That's thing completely hideous!" Both sisters exclaimed at the same time.

As this went on, Benio already exorcised the Kegare and started to approach the two children. However, before Benio could reach the children, more Kegare burst from the ground.

"No...! No!" Kohana screamed as tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"Come on! We need to help her!" Yang said as she got Ember Celica at the ready and Ruby Unfolded Crescent Rose. Rokuro was about to get out a purifying blade Talisman out of one of Crimson Fox's slots when Benio took out four Talismans.

 **"Iron arm Talisman. Iron body Talisman. Swift leg Talisman. Star reading Talisman. Exorcism Enchantment!"** Benio called as the marking started to appear on the green eye fox Faunus's body and mask.

 **"Arm of a lion that crushes rocks. Iron armour. Legs fleet of foot. Eyes that foresees tragedy. Carry without delay!"** Benio called before grabbing her two swords.

Benio got into a stance where she is holding her swords in the reverse grip. **"The shore of the river to enlightenment!"** The green eyes fox Faunus announced before starting to exorcise the Kegare with blinding speed.

"She's fast!" Ruby exclaimed with wide eyes.

"She's faster than you, Rubes." Yang commented as the three of them watch all the Kegare that have appeared disappearing, leaving a star in their place. Benio stopped and took of her mask.

"Phew." Benio sighed Just as Rokuro, Ruby and Yang approach her.

"Wow. Your really are something." Rokuro commented, causing Benio to jump slightly before turning around.

"W-what are three doing here?" Benio asked with confused look on her face.

This cause Rokuro gained a annoyed look on his face.

"YOU BROUGHT US HERE! Why are you looking at us like something the cat dragged in?!" Rokuro shouted at Benio and both Ruby and Yang nodded their heads in agreement.

"...Er..." a voice is heard, causing the four of the to turn their heads towards Kohana.

"Please help...my brother." Kahona said in a pleading tone of voice. Benio approach the two children whilst taking a Talisman out of her bag.

 **"A vi ra hum kham svaha. A vi ra hum kham svaha. A vi hum kham svaha."** Benio chanted as she place the Talisman on the big brother's wound which started to heal.

"Its alright now. Your brother is fine now." Benio told Kohana with a small smile on her face.

"Hey. Where actually are we? Hell?" Yang asked, causing Benio to focus her attention towards the three siblings.

"This place is called Magona. It's where the Kegare, like the one you three saw, are born and live." Benio explained, causing Yang and Ruby to become surprise whilst Rokuro to blink his eyes.

"This place is….Magano? I've never heard of anyone going into the world of the Kegare to exorcize them-!" Rokuro thought before gripping his head as a pain shot through it.

"Rokuro!" Both Yang and Ruby exclaimed at the same time in a worrying tone of voice.

"Are you okay?" Benio asked, becoming concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rokuro replied as he gritted his teeth.

 _"Why do I have the feeling that I've been here before?"_ Rokuro thought when suddenly images appeared in his head, showing much for monstrous Kegare.

"Do you need to sit down?" Yang asked as she place a hand on Rokuro's shoulder.

"No. I'll be fine." The crimson eyes fox Faunus replied before taking a deep breath. However, it was then that the ground behind the group started to crack and a huge Kegare emerged with multiple legs.

"EHHH! That's one ugly Kegare!" Ruby exclaimed as she and the others stared at the Kegare.

It was then that the Kegare attack and acting quickly, Ruby grabbed Kohana and used her Semblance to get to higher ground whilst Yang grab the older brother and she, along with Rokuro and Benio went to the place where Ruby landed.

"So, got any ideas?" Yang asked as she and the others hide behind a rock. Benio took out a Talisman and gave it to Rokuro.

"What's this Talisman?" Rokuro asked as he, Ruby and Yang examine the Talisman.

"That Talisman will get you out of Magano. It will be safer to get the children out of here." Benio explained, causing the three siblings to become confuse.

"What about you?" Ruby asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Simple. I'll get rid of it." Benio replied as she prepared herself.

"Seriously! You're going to exorcise that thing by yourself?!" Rokuro exclaimed, causing Benio to frown slightly.

"To be honest...I've never seen this Kegare this big before." Benio explained, causing the three siblings to look at each other confusedly.

"Then why are you planning on taking it down?" Rokuro asked, causing Benio to take a breath.

"My dream is to create a future where the Kegare no longer wreak misery on the people of Remnant. To exorcise all Kegare that exists, that's my dream." Benio explained and Rokuro's eyes widen when a memory entered his head.

 _"I'll exorcise all the Kegare!_ " The voice of a much younger Rokuro rang through the crimson eyes fox Faunus's head.

"Get the children out of here as fast as possible." Benio said before jumping down and starting to fight.

"What a stupid girl." Rokuro muttered before sighing deeply.

"Activate the gate so that we can get the children out of here, Rokuro." Yang said, causing the crimson eyes fox Faunus to stare at the Talisman in his hands.

"Righ-!" Rokuro began to say but was interrupted as Kegare with small bodies started to appear around them.

"No more. Please, let me out of this nightmare." Kohana said in a scared tone of voice as held her brother tightly.

"I guess that we have to deal with these Kegare first." Yang said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah. First time. Let's hope that our Aura training pull of." Ruby said as she and Yang started to glow red and yellow respectfully, the colour of their Aura.

 **"Purifying blade Talisman. Banish all evil. Carry without delay!** " Rokuro announced as Crimson Fox started to glow with Spiritual power.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here as soon as we deal with these Kegare." Rokuro said in a soft tone of voice, glancing behind his shoulder to look at the children with a small smile.

"Ready...Go!" Yang exclaimed before the three of them charged at the Kegare that surround them. Just like with Benio, when Rokuro exorcised an Kegare, a star symbol appeared in the place where the Kegare was. With Ruby and Yang, when they defeat a Kegare, the monstrous creature would simply disintegrate.

"Come on. Please give us a challenge." Yang said as she punch a Kegare in the stomach and firing a round from Ember Celica, causing the Kegare to be sent flying.

"I wonder how Benio is doing?" Ruby wondered as she slice a Kegare in half.

"I'm sure that Benio doing okay." Rokuro replied as he block an attack with the flat side of the Crimson Fox's blade.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unfortunately, Benio is having difficulties with the giant Kegare.

 _"It's a lot tougher then it looks. But it looked so flabby."_ Benio thought as she landed on the ground from doing a fail attack.

"Let try this then." Benio muttered before crossing her swords together just above the sword's grip.

 **"The dance of the hazy lotus flower!"** Benio announced before attacking the giant Kegare at a rapid pace.

Back with Rokuro, Ruby and Yang. The three siblings managed to get rid of all the Kegare that surrounded them.

"Now then. Back to the real world." Yang said with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed just as Rokuro started to chant. **"Open the gate of Magano! Carry without Delay!"** Rokuro announced and the same glowing gate that brought them to Magano appeared in front of them.

"Come on now. Your safe now." Yang said to the children in a soothing tone of voice as she picked them up and took them through the gate.

"Rokuro. Are you coming?" Ruby asked, noticing that her brother is looking at where Benio is still fighting the giant Kegare.

"No. I'm going to help Benio." Rokuro replied, causing the silver eyes girl to become surprise.

"A-are you sure?" Ruby asked, causing Rokuro to nod his head with a determined look in his eyes.

"Well then...Good luck." Ruby said before going through the gate.

Rokuro approach the place where Benio is fighting the giant Kegare and he became surprise.

 _"A continuous high-speed assault!?"_ Rokuro thought as he watches Benio continuously hitting the Kegare.

 _"But that Kegare is too big. Benio will collapse if she continues this."_ Rokuro thought as he frowned. However, it was then that the Kegare managed to hit Benio, causing her to be sent flying before crashing onto the ground.

"A direct hit!" Rokuro exclaimed before heading towards Benio. With the green eyes fox Faunus, Benio is struggling to stand up.

 _"My Enchantments...Their gone."_ Benio thought, realizing that the Enchantments that she place on herself have disappeared.

 _"And I don't have any more Talismans to fight with."_ Benio thought whilst gritting her teeth. It was then that Rokuro appeared in front of her, his back towards Benio.

"W-what are doing here?" Benio asked, clearing surprise.

"Don't worry about the kids. I sent them back with Ruby and Yang." Rokuro explained, glancing at Benio.

"That not what I meant. Why didn't you go back with?" Benio asked, causing Rokuro to sigh deeply.

"You know. You shouldn't talk big if can't do something you can't accomplish." Rokuro said, causing Benio to widen her eyes.

"Excuse me!?" Benio exclaimed, clearly offended.

"You said that you will exorcise this Kegare, but look at the state you're in. if you die...then you will never eat any more of those Ohagi dumplings you enjoy." Rokuro explained, causing Benio become silent.

It was then that Rokuro started to walk towards the giant Kegare. "

What are you doing? Are you planning on taking that Kegare by yourself?" Benio asked, causing Rokuro to stop and nod his head.

"How can you do it without an Enchantment?" Benio asked, causing Rokuro to smile slightly.

"Because...I'm an Exorcist as well." Rokuro replied as he unfolded the slots out of Crimson Fox.

Benio became surprise at this. "But I couldn't exorcise it. How are able to exorcise this Kegare?" Benio pointed out, causing Rokuro to gain an thoughtful expression on his face as he observe the Talismans in the slots.

His eyes fell on the black Talisman and he started to frown. For some reason, Rokuro placed the black Talisman in Crimson Fox, even though he wasn't planning on using it.

 _"I've told myself that I will never use that Talisman…..But I guess that I have no choice."_ Rokuro thought as took out the black Talisman out of the slot.

 _"A black Talisman with nothing on it? What is Rokuro planning?"_ Benio thought as she stared at the blank Talisman. Rokuro closed the slots and place Crimson Fox back into it's sheath.

"Aren't you going to use that Talisman on your sword?" Benio asked, becoming confused.

"This Talisman isn't designed to be place on a weapon." Rokuro replied as started to walk towards the Kegare.

 **"Kukukuku."** The huge Kegare laughed as Rokuro approach it. Suddenly, the crimson eyes fox Faunus stop and hold the black Talisman in front of his face whilst holding his right arm in front of him.

 **"Star Revealing Talisman. Be Exorcised! Be Purified! Carry without delay!"** Rokuro exclaimed before yellowish markings started to appear on Rokuro's arm before peeling off it.

The markings started to appear on the blank Talisman and Rokuro's right arm started to be covered in red energy and when the red energy disappeared, the crimson eye fox Faunus's arm has turned into a Kegare's arm.

 _"W-what happened to his arm!?"_ Benio exclaimed in her head as she stared at the red Kegare's arm. However, it was then that the green eyes fox Faunus notice the reaction the giant Kegare.

 _"The Kegare's...afraid of his arm?"_ Benio thought, noticing that the Kegare is shaking slightly.

"Prepare yourself Kegare. I'll exorcise every single one of you!" Rokuro exclaimed before charging towards the Kegare. Going back to its senses, the giant Kegare attack Rokuro.

However, the crimson eyes fox Faunus managed to dodge the Kegare's front legs before jumping towards its face. Rokuro punch the Kegare and poured more Spiritual power into the attack.

Benio's eyes widen when she saw the Kegare exorcised.

With Rokuro, the crimson eye fox Faunus took deep breath. _"Man, that was tiring. I guess that what happens when use something that I haven't used before at a high power."_ Rokuro thought as he took more breath.

"Unbelievable. I've never seen that vast amount of power before." Benio commented as she approaches Rokuro.

" _Why does it look like a Kegare's arm though?"_ Benio thought with a questioning look on her face, glancing at the Kegare arm. The crimson eyes fox Faunus stared at his Kegare arm before a slightly hollow look in his eyes.

"This power…..is nothing but a curse." Rokuro said before realizing something.

"By the way. Can you please keep this a secret? I don't want-OWWWWW!" Rokuro suddenly yelled.

This because Benio stepped on his foot hard and started to grind it.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Rokuro exclaimed before managed to get his foot free.

"What was that for!? Rokuro demanded as he held his sore foot.

"I'm feeling insulted." Benio replied, causing Rokuro to gain a confused look on his face.

"I couldn't deal any damage to that Kegare. But you managed to exorcise it with one attack." Benio explained as Rokuro gained an annoyed expression on his face.

"Then why did you have to break my foot!?" Rokuro demanded as he glared at Benio.

"I need to rent out my frustration somehow." Benio replied simply, causing a tick mark to appear on Rokuro's forehead.

"Couldn't you have done something else to rent out your frustration rather than breaking my foot?" Rokuro asked, but Benio gave him a blank look.

"There's else nothing here to rent out my frustration." Benio replied, causing Rokuro's tick mark to grow bigger.

"We're in the world of the Kegare! You could have find some Kegare and exorcise them." Rokuro pointed out, but Benio shook her head.

"Too tired to fight anymore." Benio replied, causing Rokuro to growl.

"That's an utter lie." Rokuro muttered, however, Benio heard him.

"It's the truth." Benio pointed out.

"No, it's not-Ehe! let get of here." Rokuro said, causing Benio to nod her head. As the two fox Faunus left, neither of them notice that they were being watched the entire time.

 _"So, you came back to Magano, Rokuro."_ The entity thought, smiling slightly.

* * *

 **And there we have it, Rokuro and Benio meeting each other before being known as the Twin Stars and a glimpse of a unknown character. I hope you guys like how I wrote that Rokuro is learning to wield a sword as he doesn't want to use the Kegare arm of hid. Please comment and until next time everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we are everybody, the seventh chapter. Before we get onto the chapter, I want to say that I hope you like my idea of how Aura can be useful in fighting against a Kegare (Sorry for not writing this message last chapter). Now onto the chapter.**

Chapter 7

"We're back. I hope that Rubes and Yang managed to get those kids home safely." Rokuro said as Benio step out of the gate and which closed itself.

"Map." Benio said, causing Rokuro to become confuse.

"...Oh yeah! You still need to get to place your heading to. I've completely forgot." Rokuro said before starting to find the map. After a few seconds, however, Benio sensed that something is wrong.

"You don't have the map, do you?" Benio asked, causing Rokuro to freeze.

"...Yes." Rokuro replied weakly, causing Benio to sigh.

"Either you lost it, or Ruby and Yang have it with them." Benio said, causing Rokuro to nod his head slightly. It was then that a thought entered the crimson eyes fox Faunus's mind.

"Do you know the name of the place that/Lady Benio!" A voice called, interrupting Rokuro as he and Benio turn their heads to see a very small, elderly lady approaching them.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." The old lady explained before noticing Rokuro.

"Who's he?" The old lady asked, eyeing the crimson eyes fox Faunus slightly.

"...Just somebody who tried to help me...poorly." Benio replied before turning around, away from Rokuro.

 _"What is her problem?!"_ Rokuro exclaimed in his head angrily.

"See you around then, Benio. I need to find Ruby and Yang." Rokuro said before starting to walk in the opposite direction from Benio and the old lady. "Goodbye, Rokuro." Benio said quietly as she watch Rokuro disappearing around a corner.

"By the way, Benio..." The old lady began to say, causing the green eyes fox Faunus to look at her.

"Your clothes look awfully dirty. Don't tell me that you went to Magano?" The old lady asked, giving Benio a look.

"...Fwee, Dee, Dee." Benio began to whistle, causing a tick mark to appear on the old lady's forehead.

"I knew it! How many times have I told you not to got to Magano along! Any you're a terrible liar." The old lady commented before coughing into her hand.

"Anyway. I meet some Exorcists from the place that we're heading too. They don't seem much, they probably fall flat on their faces the moment when they-Lady Benio! What are doing?!" The old lady exclaimed as she watch Benio repeatedly bashing her head on her lamp post.

Meanwhile with Rokuro, the crimson eye fox Faunus is attempting to find his sisters. "Maybe I should call them." Rokuro thought as he started to get his Scroll out. However, it was then that Rokuro's right Faunus is touched.

"Gah! Yang, is that you-huh?" Rokuro said as he turned around, expecting to see the golden hair girl behind him. However, instead of Yang, Rokuro is face to face with a girl with silver eyes.

"Hehehe. Sorry, Roku. Couldn't resist." Ruby said, chuckling nervously as Rokuro sighed slightly.

"Anyway. Where are the kids?" Rokuro asked as he place his Scroll away.

"Me and Yang managed to get the two children home. Where's Benio...?" Ruby asked, noticing that the green eyes fox Faunus is nowhere to been seen.

"After we left Magano, we bumped into an old lady who knows Benio. The old lady is taking Benio to the place that was on the map. By the way, do you or Yang have the map?" Rokuro asked, causing Ruby to become silent.

"...No. we thought that you had the map. You do...Don't you?" Ruby asked, causing Rokuro to stare at her.

"I don't." Rokuro replied whilst shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter now. We better get back home now." Rokuro said, causing Ruby to nod her head.

"YeP! Time for cookies!" Ruby exclaimed in happy tone of voice, causing Rokuro to , it was then that the Crimson eye fox faunus started to think of Benio while the green eye fox Faunus started to think of Rokuro as well.

 _"Benio Adashino/Rokuro Rose. I don't want anything to do with her ever again/I don't like that boy."_ Rokuro and Benio thought at the same time.

* * *

 _"How did I end up in this situation?"_ Rokuro asked himself as he swayed from side-to-side.

To answer the question, it is the next day since Rokuro, Ruby and Yang meet Benio and currently, Rokuro was starting to make his way towards Seika Dormitory. However, as he started to make his way towards Patch's harbor, Rokuro spotted a group of teenagers bullying a bear Faunus, who is still child. Him being a Faunus himself, Rokuro decided to help the bear Faunus.

The good news is that Rokuro managed to help the bear Faunus escape, the bad news is that Rokuro got captured instead.

The crimson eyes Faunus is now tied up on a branch that is laying horizontally on two long pieces of wood.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Someone from the Faunus hater group asked as she poke Rokuro with a stick.

"Hey! Watch where you poke that stick at me. That almost took my eye out!" Rokuro exclaimed. However, this caused the girl to poke him again, but harder.

"Hmmmm. Why don't we light a fire? I think that the smell of a roost fox Faunus will smell lovely." The leader suggested, causing everyone else to smile evilly.

"H-hey now. Don't you think that's going a bit over-board?" Rokuro asked in a slightly scared tone of voice. However, his voice fell on deaf ears as the group of Faunua haters started to find wood for the fire.

 _"Great. Everyone will be worried at Seika Dormitory. Plus, I'm deep in the woods, it will unlikely that I will receive any help."_ Rokuro thought as he tried to free himself from the ropes that bound him.

It was then that a crunching sound can be head, causing Rokuro to freeze. _"Are they back already?!"_ Rokuro exclaimed in his head before hearing the crunching sound stopping.

"Have you spotted him yet?" A voice asked, causing Rokuro to raise an eye-brow.

"Nah. He's a slippy one alright." Another voice replied just as Rokuro started to see people just behind the line of trees in his sight of vision, despite hanging upside down.

"How is it possible to lose a man with long hair, wearing glasses and only wearing underwear?" The first voice asked, causing Rokuro to become completely confuse.

 _"Who are they looking for, a weirdo?...No, a pervert."_ Rokuro thought in a confused tone of voice before starting to hear a rusting sound in the bushes. After a few seconds, the person that the first voice described came into view. The person has yellow eyes and having hair that started as white by change to blue along with wearing pink underwear.

"Shush." The glass wearing person whispered to Rokuro whilst putting a finger to his lips.

"...I found him." Rokuro thought, completely shock.

"Come on. Let have another look around." The second voice suggested, before the sound of crunching can be heard before it became fainter and fainter.  
After a few seconds the person hiding in the bushes stood up and started to approach Rokuro.

"Thank you, young man for not giving away my position." The glass wearing man said with a smile on his face.

"I was too shock to say anything! And what happened to your clothes?!" Rokuro exclaimed, causing the man to chuckle slightly.

"Straight to the point I see. I was on the Patch to search for someone before deciding to take a bath at that swimming pool place. I was flirting with a woman before realizing that she is already married and I've been chased by her husband ever since." The man explained, and Rokuro started to sweat-drop.

"You know it only take seconds to get on your clothes." Rokuro pointed out, thinking of a good explanation.

"Not while your clothes are still in the locker." The glass wearing person pointed, causing Rokuro to nod his head slightly.

"So, what are you doing young man. is this a hobby or something?" The glass wearing my man asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I got captured by a group of Faunus haters...Kind of my fault really." Rokuro replied, saying the last part to himself.

"I see. By the way, could you help me in finding the person I'm looking for? I know he lives on the island but I don't know where he lives." The glass wearing man explained, causing Rokuro to frown slightly.

 _"Should I help him?"_ Rokuro thought, thinking of the reaction the person will have when they see the man who is only wearing his underwear.

"Okay. What is this person's name?" Rokuro asked, deciding to help the glass wearing man.

"Excellent! His name is-?" The glass wearing man began to say but stop as the sound of crunching can be heard again.

 _"Who is it this time?"_ Rokuro thought and after a few seconds, the Faunus hater group appeared.

"Hey, Animal! Hope your ready to..." The leader began to say but stop when he and the others spotted the glass wearing man.

"Hi there! Nice day, don't you think?" The glass wearing man asked in a cheerful tone of voice, acting like he is still wearing clothes.

"…AAAAAAAA!" everyone in the Faunus hater group exclaimed as they drop the wood that they have collected.

"L-let get out of here! You can have the Faunus, Weirdo!" The leader shouted as he and the others scrambled away through the trees.

"HAHAHAHA! This island sure is lively." The glass wearing man said whilst laughing. This caused Rokuro to sweat-drop.

 _"No! You scared the those Faunus haters half to death!...Not that I don't mind actually."_ Rokuro thought, saying the last part in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"But at least they could have tidy up." The glass wearing man said as he began to pick up the pieces of wood that lay on the ground. However, it was that fast footsteps can be heard and after a few seconds, a certain silver eyes girl burst through the trees.

"Alright! Where's the Grimm...?" Ruby said as she unfolded Crescent Rose.

Silence descended as Ruby started at the glass wearing man wearing only his underwear.

"...EEEK!" Ruby exclaimed before dropping Crescent Rose and covering her eyes.

"Hehehehe. Sorry about the lack clothes." The glass wearing man said in a slightly sheepish tone of voice.

"Rokuro. Who is this person?" Ruby asked, peeking through her fingers. The mention of the crimson eye fox Faunus's name caused the glass wearing man's eyes to widen.

"Your Rokuro Rose!?" The glass wearing man exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in front of Rokuro and grabbed the crimson eyes fox Faunus's face with his hands.

"H-hey! Let go of my face!...Wait, you were looking for me?" Rokuro asked, causing the glass wearing man to nod his head. it was then that more footsteps can be heard, causing the three of them to turn their heads to see a golden hair girl entering the clearing.

"Rubes, have you managed..." Yang began to ask but stop when she saw the scene in front of her.

"H-hi, Yang." Rokuro greeted nervously as he and the two others notice Yang shaking slightly before closing her eyes. When they opened again, Yang's eyes have changed to blood red.

* * *

"So. Why are you interested in my younger brother?" Yang asked in a stern tone of voice with her arms cross. Currently, Rokuro, Yang, Ruby and the glass wearing man are in the Rose/Xio Long residence and the glass wearing man is wearing some of Taiyang's clothes. Zwie, the pet dog, is currently in Ruby's lap.

"I'm interested in your younger brother because, Miss Xio Long..." The glass wearing man began to say, now having a black eye, thanks to Yang.

"...Four years ago, I received an Oracle where your brother is involved with it." The glass wearing man explained, causing the three siblings to become surprise.

"Me?" Rokuro asked whilst pointing at himself.

"Yep." The glass wearing man said, nodding his head.

"Hang on a minute. Who exactly are you?" Ruby asked, causing the glass wearing man to blink a few times.

"Oh yeah. I Know your names but you don't know mine." The glass wearing man said, causing the three siblings to sweat-drop.

 _"You just realized that now."_ The three siblings thought at the same time in a deadpan tone of voice.

"I am Arima Tsuchimikado, the thirty-ninth leader of the Association of Unified Exorcists." The now named Arima introduce himself.

However, the only response he gained are three blank expressions on Rokuro's, Ruby's and Yang's faces.

"...Really?" The three siblings asked at the same time, causing Arima to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah I know. I may act like a weirdo, but I do take my role seriously." Arima explained and it was then that Rokuro realize something.

"This Oracle you received...It involves me as an Exorcist?" The crimson eye fox Faunus asked, causing Arima to nod his head.

"Of course! And the role you play is very important." Arima replied whilst pointing at Rokuro.

"How important are we talking about?" Yang asked, causing Arima to smirk slightly.

"Interested I see. But unfortunately, I don't won't to tell you yet." Arima replied, causing the three siblings to glance at each other.

"If this role is so important. Why are you not telling us?" Ruby asked in a confused tone of voice.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise. If you want to know, then I need to take you to take you to Vale's shrine to meet the others." Arima explained, causing the three siblings to become confuse.

"Others?" The three siblings asked at the same time.

"Yes. Your name wasn't the only one in the Oracle, Rokuro." Arima explained, causing the crimson eye fox Faunus to become surprise.

"Another person is involved with this Oracle?" Rokuro thought, frowning slightly.

"...Mr Tsuchimikado. Can we come along as well?" Ruby asked, causing Arima to nod is head.

"Of course. I think its best if you come along...Where are your parents by the way?" Arima asked, becoming curious.

"Mum and Dad are away on a mission." Yang explained, causing Arima to nod his head.

"I see. Well then, time to get moving to Vale's shrine." Arima said, causing the three siblings to glance at each other uncertainly before nodding their heads.

* * *

Currently, Rokuro, Ruby and Yang are in Vale and are standing outside a shrine, being told by Arima to wait for the "others" to arrive. Speaking about the head Exorcist, he left, saying about getting ready.

"So...Got any ideas about what this Oracle is about?" Ruby asked, munching on a cookie.

"No Idea, Sis. We just have to wait and see." Yang replied before glancing around. With Rokuro, the crimson eye Faunus is deep in thought.

 _"Does it involve my Kegare arm?"_ Rokuro thought, becoming worried.

 _"I hope not. I want to keep it a secret. If it does, then I hope that Pervy Pants can be subtle about it then."_ Rokuro thought before hearing voices.

"Rokuro! Ruby! Yang! Is that you?!" A voice called, causing the three named to turn their heads to see Ryogo and everyone else from Seika Dormitory approaching them.

"Ryogo? What are you doing...?" Rokuro began to ask but when he notice two other people.

 _"Oh great. It's her and that old lady from last night."_ The crimson eyes fox Faunus thought as he look at Benio, becoming irritated slightly. Benio must be thinking on the same lines because the green eyes fox Faunus is glaring at Rokuro slightly.

"Rokuro, Ruby, Yang. I would like you to meet Benio Adashino. An Exorcist who moved here from Kyoto. And this is Kinu Furusato, her guardian." Zenkichi explained, "introducing" Benio and the now named Kinu to the three siblings.

"We...have already meet actually." Rokuro said in a tense tone of voice.

"Hi there, Benio! Nice to see you again." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Yes…yes it is." Benio said with an uncertain tone of voice.

"You're from Mistral? I did notice that you have a slightly foreign look about you." Yang said, causing Benio to gain a slightly confused look on her face.

"Hey! Don't speak to Lady Benio so-" Kinu began to say, but stop when Benio place a hand on the old lady's mouth.

"It's okay, Granny." Benio said with a small smile on her face.

"...if you say so, Lady Benio..." Kinu said, depressed slightly. It was then that Rokuro realize something.

"Wait...If your with Ryogo and the others...Then does that mean that you were heading to Sekia Dormitory?" Rokuro asked, causing Benio to nod her head.

"Why didn't you say the name of the place in the first place?! It would less time wasting!" Rokuro exclaimed, causing Benio to become silent.

"...I forgot the name of the place." The green eye fox Faunus replied, causing the crimson eye fox Faunus to gain a tick mark on his fore-head.

"I find that hard to believe..." Rokuro muttered, however, Benio did heard him due to her Faunus hearing.

"You were helping Miss Adashino yesterday, Rokuro? That was kind of you." Zenkichi said just as Yang began to smirk slightly.

"He'd also paid for Benio's Ohagi." Yang said, causing Rokuro to growl slightly.

 _"She broke me."_ Rokuro thought darkly.

"I think it's best if get moving. Master Tsuchimikado is waiting for us." Zenkichi said, causing everyone to nod their heads before making their way up the steps.

"Hey, Rokuro. Did you try to follow the map that Benio had with her." Atsuki asked, causing the crimson eye Faunus to nod his head.

"Do you think that was a good idea? We all know that you suck at ready maps. But we didn't expect that you would be unable to follow a map to the place that you know for five years." Shinnoshue explained with a smirk on his face, causing Rokuro to gain a tick mark.

"It was smudged! Even Ruby and Yang had a hard time reading it!" Rokuro exclaimed, but Shinnoshuke shook his head.

"We recognized the layout of the streets on the map." Shinnoshuke pointed out, causing Rokuro to growl slightly.

"Can we please drop the subject?" Rokuro asked through gritted teeth.

* * *

"How the Dust is there is a room this big under this shrine!?" Ruby exclaimed with wide eyes. Currently, Rokuro, Benio, Ruby, Yang, Ryogo, Atsushi and Shinnoshuke are in a giant room underneath the Vale's shrine which can be entered through a secret passageway. In the room are five circles with the symbols of the five elements in them, fire, water, air, wood, metal. Also in the room are many people, some of them wearing the traditional Exorcist uniform which consist of white robes and a long black hat.

"Hey. Where's Benio?" Atsushi asked, realizing the green eyes fox Faunus is missing.

"She's over there, Atsushi." Shinnoshuke replied, pointing in a direction and everyone saw that Benio is being spoken to by a couple of people.

"She must be well known in the Exorcist world." Ryogo commented, causing everyone else to nod their heads.

"Hello, everybody! My apologies for keeping you all waiting!" A voice suddenly announced, causing everyone to turn their heads towards a platform at the far side of the room.

"It's me, Head Exorcist Arima Tsuchimikado! Thanks for coming today!" Arima said, now wearing the traditional Exorcist uniform. Zenkichi and Kinu are standing behind him.

"What happened to his black eye?" Ruby whispered to Yang, noticing that the black eye that Yang gave Arima has disappeared, causing the lilac eye girl to shrug her shoulders.

"Beats me. He probably used make-up or something." Yang replied, causing the silver eye girl to chuckle slightly. Ryogo, Atsushi and Shinnoshuke glance at the two sisters confusedly.

"Whilst I was consulting the Oracle some time ago. It gave me a message. A prophecy that foretold that our long-standing battle against the Kegare will finally, finally, finally, finally came to an end!" Arima announced, causing everyone in the room to murmur. "The Oracle reviled to me the coming of the Miko, also known as the Prophesied Child " Arima said with a smile on his face.

"The ultimate Exorcist, whose existence have been foretold since ancient times. The strongest Exorcist whose power will surpass the great Abeno Seimei. The one who will exorcise every Kegare, bringing an end to Magano one and for all! That's the destiny of the Miko!" Arima explained, causing more murmur to occur.

"Heh. You have serious competition when this child is born, Rokuro." Yang said, smirking slightly.

"Hey!" Rokuro exclaimed with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

It was then that Ruby thought of something. "Isn't Abeno Seimei the founder of the Association of Unified Exorcists?" the silver eyes girl asked, causing Ryogo to nod his head.

"That's right. He was an extremely skilled Exorcist whilst he was alive." Ryogo explained, causing Ruby to gain an impressive expression on her face.

"Wow. I wonder how powerful this Miko is then if it is said to exceed Abeno Seimei?" Ruby wondered with a questioning look on her face.

"Benio Adasino! Would you please step up!" Arima said, causing everyone to gain a surprise look on everyone's faces as the green eyes fox Faunus started head towards the platform.

"Hang on a minute. What's the point for Rokuro to be here if Benio is being called up?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Pervy Pants said that I wasn't the only one whose name he received in that Oracle." Rokuro replied, dreading the moment that would come soon.

"And Rokuro Rose. Would you come up here as well, please!" Arima called, causing everyone, except Ruby and Yang, to become surprise even more.

"What? Another child being called up. I thought that Benio would the Miko." Someone murmured as Rokuro climbed onto the platform.

"They are both fifteen. But their potential as Exorcists are far greater than any other Exorcists of this generation. And both are born in different Kingdoms. In other words...Rokuro Rose is the strongest in Vale whilst Benio Adasino is the strongest in Mistral!" Arima announced, causing everyone to become shock.

"The most powerful...Rokuro!?" Atsushi exclaimed with a shock expression on his face.

"Well, Rokuro is more skilled than the three of us." Shinnoshuke pointed out, causing Ryogo to nod his head in agreement.

"So, who's the Miko? Rokuro or Benio?" Ruby asked tilting her head to side.

"Don't know, Sis." Yang said with a slight frown on her face.

"Hey! Don't you think that a bit over the top?" Rokuro asked, causing Arima to chuckle slightly.

"Relax. It just a figure of speech." Arima said a humors tone of voice. However, his expression turned serious.

"Now. I want the both of you two fight each other...as if you were trying to kill a Kegare." Arima instructed with a slightly evil smirk on his face.

* * *

 **And there we have, the Head Exorcist make his proper appearance in this chapter who revealed a part of the prophecy. I think that I got the five elements right, but if I made a mistake, please let me know. Please comment and until next time.**


End file.
